De la haine à l'amour
by bambiemag
Summary: Deux ennemis que tout oppose vont devoir se supporter l'espace d'un instant. Un instant qui va suffir à découvrir un secret qui va les lier et changer la haine entre eux en un tout autre sentiment
1. Chapter 1

_Intro : Ma première histoire Drago/Hermione. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour décrire une relation qui passe de la haine à l'amour (d'où le titre), de façon la plus réaliste possible tout en essayant de garder les caractères des personnages. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas facile de se mettre dans la peau de sorciers alors certaines scènes vous paraîtrons peut-être un peu différentes de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Mais après tout, en amour les sorciers ont-ils des coutumes différentes des moldus ?_

* * *

_**De la haine à l'amour**_

Hermione était passée de l'autre côté du mur. Ce mur qui séparait le monde moldu du monde magique. Encore une fois elle quittait toute sa vie pour rejoindre son école : Poudlard. Poudlard était l'une des meilleures écoles de magie qui existait. Et surtout elle avait pour directeur le plus grand de tous les sorciers : Dumbledore. Il était le seul sorcier qui pouvait repousser celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom. Hermione frissonna rien que de penser à cet être abject. Ce démon du mal qui était de nouveau sortit des ténèbres pour semer le chaos dans le monde magique. Depuis l'annonce de son retour, il ne s'était pas montrer, ce qui soulageait un peu tout le monde. Mais chacun savait qu'il préparait son retour, il reprenait simplement des forces et laissait encore une chance à ceux qui voulaient rejoindre ses rangs de le faire. Hermione fut soudain tirée de ses pensées par une voix qui hurlait son nom. Elle se retourna vers celui à qui elle appartenait. Hermione sourit à cette personne. C'était son ami Harry suivit des deux Weasley : Ron et Ginny. Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient liés connaissance lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Que d'aventures elle avait vécue avec eux pendant six ans. Elle avait beaucoup rit malgré les malheurs qui leur étaient arrivés. Pourtant cette année, elle n'avait aucun enthousiasme à se retrouver ici. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, retrouver ses parents qui lui manquaient déjà tant. Elle s'avança vers eux et serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

**Harry** : Hermione tu nous as tellement manqué…

**Hermione** : Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Elle serra alors Ginny et Ron dans ses bras.

**Harry** : Comment te sens-tu ?

**Hermione** : Je ne sais pas trop… En faite je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de repartir quelques mois en arrière pour tout changer.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ron et Ginny regardèrent Harry. Il était le seul à savoir quoi faire dans des situations critiques. Il faut dire qu'Harry Potter était devenu un exemple malgré lui. A l'age d'un an, il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, et il avait survécut au sortilège que celui-ci lui avait lancé. Qu'y avait-il de si extraordinaire à ça ? Et bien c'était que le sortilège qui avait été lancé contre lui était celui de la mort : Avada Kedavra. Ces deux mots suffisaient à tuer n'importe qui. Pourtant, il était sortit de ce face à face avec seulement une cicatrice et Voldemort avait disparu sans qu'on ne sache comment. Malgré cela, Harry ne se voyait nullement comme un héros. En effet, non seulement il perdit ses parents ce jour-là, mais s'il avait contribué à la disparition du prince des ténèbres pendant quatorze ans, il savait aussi qu'il était coupable de son retour. Son sang l'avait fait revenir à la fin de la quatrième année. Harry prit simplement Hermione dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse laisser échapper son chagrin contre son épaule. C'est à ce moment de tristesse, que Drago Malfoy fit irruption.

**Drago** : Oh si ce n'est pas mignon : la sang de bourbe qui est toute émue de revoir son petit ami après un été loin de lui.

Hermione releva la tête passant de la tristesse à la colère. Seul Malfoy arrivait à lui faire changer d'humeur aussi rapidement. Ce serpent était l'être le plus dégoûtant qu'elle connaissait, après Voldemort peut-être. Drago avait toujours prit un malin plaisir à humilier leur petite bande depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

**Harry** : La ferme Malfoy !

Drago partit entouré des ses deux amis, Crabbe et Goyle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir avant de voir arriver Mme Weasley qui la serra contre elle.

**Mme Weasley** : Hermione ma chérie je suis désolée pour toi… Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue au Terrier dés que tu en ressentiras le besoin.

Hermione lui sourit pour la remercier. Le train siffla et le chef de la gare de Kingcross annonça le départ du Poudlard Express. Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de s'engouffrer dedans. A peine eurent-ils le temps de monter dans le luxueux train, qu'ils le sentirent démarrer. Ils partirent à la recherche d'un wagon vide. Ils s'y installèrent et Ron entreprit de raconter à Hermione ce que lui et Harry avaient fait pendant leurs vacances au Terrier. Celle-ci ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne pensait qu'à eux. Pourquoi ce malheur lui était-il arrivait à elle ? Ses parents étaient pourtant de simples moldus (des personnes sans pouvoir) et elle seule vivant dans le monde magique, elle pensait les savoir à l'abri de tout ce qu'elle avait dû affronter pendant 6 ans. Et c'était vrai, seulement ils avaient beau avoir une fille aux talents magiques hors du commun, rien ne pouvait les protéger d'un chauffard ivre, roulant trop vite. Ils étaient en route pour venir la chercher après qu'elle ait passé des vacances chez sa grand-mère. Un homme qui avait trop bu avait prit l'autoroute à contre sens et leur avait foncé dedans, les tuant sur le coup. Hermione avait été désemparée en apprenant cette nouvelle. Elle avait passé le reste de l'été chez ses grands-parents, à pleurer la mort des deux personnes les plus chers à son cœur. La voix de Ginny la tira soudainement de sa réflexion.

**Ginny** : Hermione on arrive, il faut que tu mettes ta robe.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant à la petite sœur de Ron.

Quand le Poudlard express s'arrêta, tous les élèves descendirent dans une joyeuse cohue. Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le château de Poudlard, sa deuxième maison. Aujourd'hui, cette école était son unique maison. Harry mit sa main derrière son dos et la poussa affectueusement pour la soutenir. Elle vit qu'il tenait la main de Ginny. Harry et Ginny sortaient ensemble depuis le milieu de l'année précédente. Ils semblaient heureux, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de les envier. Elle n'avait eu personne depuis Viktor, et elle se sentait parfois bien seule. Heureusement que Ron était là pour qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux. Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, bien qu'il avait parfois tendance à être dur avec elle. Elle ignorait totalement que ces scènes qu'il lui faisait parfois ne faisaient que traduire la jalousie qu'il ressentait. Ron était secrètement amoureux d'Hermione. Enfin ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, sauf pour Hermione qui refusait de voir la vérité. Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur dortoir pour poser leurs valises avant de redescendre assister à la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux venus dans leur maison. Poudlard était constituée de quatre maisons qui avaient pour désignation le nom de leur fondateur : Serpentard, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry appartenaient tous les quatre à la maison Gryffondor, à leur grand soulagement. Ils auraient désespérés d'être envoyés à Serpentard. En effet, tous les sorciers qui avaient rejoins le mal, avaient appartenus à cette maison. Les élèves de Serpentards étaient des fourbes, des menteurs et des traîtres. Peut-être était-ce dû au professeur qui était responsable d'eux : Severus Rogue. Il était professeur de potions mais il visait depuis toujours le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Aurait-il réellement appris à ses élèves à se défendre contre les forces du mal, ou les aurait-il contraints à se laisser guider par elles ? Le camp auquel Rogue appartenait était encore indéfini pour Ron, Hermione et Harry, mais Dumbledore lui faisait confiance. Ce soir là, Hermione ne participa pas vraiment à la fête comme les autres années. Ainsi, avant même la fin de la soirée, elle alla rejoindre sa chambre pour se reposer. Elle savait qu'en tant que préfet, elle devait accompagner les nouveaux venus à leur dortoir, mais elle se dit que Ron y arriverait seul. Les élèves de septième année avaient la chance d'être seuls dans leur chambre. Cela soulagea beaucoup Hermione qui avait besoin de calme. Elle s'allongea et pleura comme chaque nuit depuis que ses parents l'avaient quittée. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout de quelques minutes. Le lendemain, elle fut tirée de ses songes par l'horrible son qu'émettaient les hauts parleurs de l'école. Elle se prépara sans aucun enthousiasme. En effet, elle commençait cette rentrée avec un cours de potion dans les cachots de Rogue, et pour couronner le tout, elle partageait cette classe avec les Serpentards. Elle retrouva Harry, Ron et Ginny dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils la regardèrent arriver avec compassion, elle avait une tête horrible qui montrait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle leur fit un léger sourire, avala quelques bouchées et elle se leva pour se rendre en cours avec Ron et Harry. Ginny était en sixième année ce qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas cours avec eux. Harry l'embrassa furtivement et ils rejoignirent les cachots. L'immonde salle de classe lugubre dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent reflétait parfaitement le professeur à qui elle appartenait. Rogue terrifiait tout le monde par son regard de démon et sa sévérité. Il rentra derrière eux en flanquant la porte derrière lui.

**Rogue** : Ne vous asseyez pas, j'ai décidé cette année de changer un peu la répartition des groupes de travail.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de déception en comprenant qu'ils allaient être séparés les uns des autres. Pire encore, chacun redoutait de se retrouver en partenariat avec un élève de la maison opposée à la leur. Et effectivement, c'est ce que Rogue fit avec joie. Quand il annonça qu'Hermione se retrouvait avec Drago, celle-ci pensa que l'année allait être horrible. Elle alla s'asseoir à contre cœur à côté d'un Malefoy au regard inquisiteur. Il la regarda un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**Drago **: Ne te fais pas d'illusions Granger, ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi ce duo.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux assassins.

**Hermione** : Dans ce cas on sera d'accord de ne se parler qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité !

**Drago** : Ca me convient parfaitement !

Elle tourna la tête vers le professeur, préférant encore la vision de Rogue à celle de Drago et de son abominable sourire supérieur. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à parler à Drago de toute l'année, mais cet espoir fut bien vite anéanti quand Rogue leur donna un travail en groupe à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de proposer à Malfoy un moment pour se coordonner qu'il avait déjà filé. Elle poussa un soupire d'exaspération. Bon sens que je le hais pensa-t elle. Le cours suivant la calma un peu. En effet, c'était le cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall. Cette femme était vraiment très gentille, bien que sévère parfois. Elle était la directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Quand ils retrouvèrent Hermione pour le déjeuner, Ron et Harry la plaignirent longuement d'être avec Drago Malfoy pour le cours de potions. Effectivement, cela l'embêtait énormément d'être avec lui, mais elle se résigna tout de même à aller le voir pour organiser leur travail. Elle s'approcha de la table des Serpentards qui s'était vidée un peu. Drago Malfoy était entouré de ses acolytes Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que de l'ignoble Pansy Parkinson qui se disait être sa petite amie depuis leur quatrième année. Hermione se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Le sourire de Drago s'effaça quand il l'aperçut.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? Je croyais qu'on s'était dit qu'on ne se parlerait qu'en cas de nécessité.

**Hermione** : Obtenir le diplôme de sorcellerie n'est peut-être pas une nécessité pour toi, mais pour moi si. Ca me répugne à l'idée de me retrouver seule avec toi, mais on doit le faire pour rendre le devoir de Rogue.

**Drago** : Toi qui es si intelligente tu n'as qu'à le faire et signer nos deux noms.

**Hermione** : Tu rêves Malfoy, si je travaille seule, je le signalerai à Rogue.

Il lui lança un regarda assassin.

**Hermione** : Demain après les cours au lac…

Elle tourna les talons non sans entendre Crabe murmurer.

**Crabbe** : Attention Drago la sang de bourbe va peut-être te jeter un sort.

Ils se mirent à pouffer de rire, mais Hermione n'y prêta pas attention. Le reste de la journée passa très vite, tout comme la journée suivante. Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la fin des cours était arrivée. Elle se dirigea à contre cœur ver le lac. Au loin, elle ne vit personne. Elle commença à fulminer à l'idée que Drago lui ait fait faux bon. Mais en approchant un peu plus, elle aperçut Drago donner un coup de poing dans l'arbre face à lui. Elle accéléra le pas pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand il la vit approcher, il cessa sa lutte et s'essuya les yeux. Malfoy pleurait ! Quelle découverte pour Hermione, elle qui avait toujours pensé que les yeux de Drago Malfoy étaient dénués de larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle le regarda un instant puis baissa ses yeux sur la main ensanglantée du serpentard. Il vit qu'elle regardait sa main, il prit alors un mouchoir dans sa poche et tenta de le nouer autour de sa blessure. Mais il n'y arrivait pas avec une seule main. Hermione le regarda faire un instant puis s'approcha de lui légèrement agacée par ce manque d'habileté. Elle alla pour attraper le mouchoir mais Drago se recula.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ?

**Hermione** : Je t'aide tu as l'air d'un empoté.

Il alla pour répliquer mais elle le coupa.

**Hermione** : Ecoute je ne fais pas ça par pitié ni parce que je veux t'aider. C'est juste que plus vite on commencera, plus vite tout ça sera terminé.

Elle attrapa sa main et l'entoura du mouchoir. Il la regarda faire sans répliquer. Quand elle eut terminé, elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Drago. Il ne la regardait pas avec dégoût cette fois. Mais bien vite, il reprit ses esprits.

**Drago** : Tu comptes me fixer longtemps avec ce regard de folle ?

Elle secoua la tête avec agacement.

**Hermione** : Bon si tu as finit de prendre cette arbre pour un punching ball, tu vas peut-être pouvoir grimper dedans pour aller chercher une feuille pour la formule.

Il la regarda avec défi.

**Drago** : Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi... les sangs de bourbes sont des descendants des moldus qui descendent eux même des singes non ?

Hermione sentit la fureur lui monter au nez.

**Hermione** : Tu n'es qu'un abruti Malfoy !

**Drago** : Tu sais quoi Granger, ce n'est pas possible qu'on s'entende toi et moi, ne serait-ce que pour faire un devoir, alors on va faire chacun une partie de notre côté et on rassemblera ça avant le cours de lundi !

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à partir.

**Hermione** : Mais c'est une formule qui doit se faire du début à la fin avec les mêmes ingrédients, la même température et les mêmes conditions !

Il ne l'écouta même pas, il était déjà bien loin.

**Hermione** : Sale serpent !

Elle alla pour partir à son tour quand elle aperçut un papier chiffonné par terre. Ce devait être Malefoy qui l'avait fait tombé. Elle le ramassa et le déplia.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela semblait être une lettre. Elle se dit que ça devait être une lettre d'une de ses nombreuses prétendantes. Peut-être qu'elle lui disait qu'elle le quittait ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il pleurait. Non, Drago n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour une fille. Elle déroula le morceau de papier et en commença la lecture. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait. Quand elle eut finit, elle releva la tête pour regarder dans la direction qu'avait prit Malefoy. Elle regarda de nouveau la lettre. Il faut que j'aille montrer cette lettre à Dumbledore se dit-elle. Elle réfléchit un instant. Non je ne peux pas faire ça, se serait trop risqué pour lui. Elle fut elle-même surprise de penser à protéger ce petit arrogant de Malefoy. Elle décida de réfléchir calmement avant de faire quoi que se soit. Elle retourna avec ses amis et la journée se termina ainsi. Le lendemain, en se levant elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Malefoy prêt du lac. Visiblement il cherchait quelque chose. Sa lettre se dit-elle. Elle s'habilla et descendit pour le déjeuner. Pendant la journée elle croisa plusieurs fois Drago. Il semblait inquiet, et il y avait de quoi, cette lettre était très compromettante pour lui. Le soir, Hermione réfléchit longuement dans sa chambre. Elle pourrait se servir de cette missive pour le faire chanter, où même en parler à Harry et Ron pour qu'ils lui mènent la vie aussi dur que le blondinet leur menait. Mais soudain elle entendit la voix de son père résonner dans sa tête. « Qu'importe ce qu'a pu te faire ton pire ennemi, tu ne dois pas te rabaisser à être aussi cruel que lui ». Elle secoua la tête, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers le dortoir des serpentards. Au moment où elle arrivait, Crabbe et Goyle sortaient. Elle attendit qu'ils soient partis et se glissa rapidement derrière le portrait du chevalier qui gardait la porte du dortoir. Il s'insurgea contre cette étrangère qui rentrait sans même annoncer le mot de passe, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Heureusement pour elle, la salle commune était vide, tout le monde devait être partit dîner. Elle regarda la salle aux couleurs de la maison et frissonna devant ce manque de chaleur. Elle entendit du vacarme à l'étage alors elle monta le plus discrètement possible. Elle aperçut Malefoy par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il était en train de retourner toutes ses affaires. Elle poussa la porte et resta un instant à le regarder. Il ne la remarqua que quand elle prit la parole.

**Hermione** : C'est ça que tu cherches Malefoy ?

Il aperçut la lettre dans ses mains et vint vers elle furieux.

**Drago** : De quel droit tu fouilles dans mes affaires, sale fouineuse !

Il lui arracha la lettre des mains et lui lança un regard assassin.

**Hermione** : Je l'ai trouvé prêt du lac !

Il continua à lui lancer son regard de tueur.

**Drago** : Ca t'a plu de me voir chercher partout !

**Hermione** : Non, je...

**Drago** : Comment es-tu rentré ici d'abord ? Les gryffondors n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la maison Serpentard et encore moins les sangs de bourbe.

Alors là s'en était trop, elle lui ramenait sa lettre et il continuait à l'insulter. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle lui balança :

**Hermione** : Je ne suis peut-être qu'une sang de bourbe, mais au moins j'ai la conscience tranquille moi ! Peux-tu en dire autant monsieur le Mangemort ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux plus furieux qu'auparavant. Elle l'avait lu, cette sotte avait lu sa lettre. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où elle était. Elle paniqua à l'idée qu'il s'approche si dangereusement d'elle. Mais il se contenta simplement de fermer la porte. Il se retourna face à elle.

**Drago** : Je ne suis pas un Mangemort !

**Hermione** : Non, mais d'ici un mois tu le seras.

**Drago** : Tu n'aurais pas dû lire cette lettre Granger. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes !

Hermione sentit la peur lui courir le long du dos.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me tuer ? Comme ça tu vas pouvoir rapporter à papa Malefoy que tu as été un bon mangemort et que tu as commencé par éliminer une sang de bourbe.

**Drago** : Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois... Je ne suis pas un mangemort et je ne veux pas le devenir.

Elle le regarda un moment, étonnée de cette révélation.

**Hermione** : Mais je croyais que...

**Drago** : Que quoi ? Que mon seul but dans la vie était de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ?

Elle frissonna en entendant ce nom.

**Hermione** : Mais alors cette lettre ?

**Drago** : Mon père dit que je dois être fier que le maître des ténèbres m'ait choisit pour être à ses côtés et que je dois prendre la cérémonie d'intronisation comme une deuxième naissance, il pense que je suis heureux de cette nouvelle, mais il se trompe.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu ne veux pas faire partit de leur clan ?

Il émit un rire moqueur.

**Drago** : Tu crois qu'il suffit que j'aille voir mon père et que je lui dise que je ne veux pas devenir comme lui pour qu'il me laisse en paix ? Tu vis dans quel monde Granger ? Que crois-tu que fait le maître des ténèbres à ceux qui refusent de le rejoindre ?

Elle ne sut que répondre. Il la regarda en secouant la tête.

**Drago** : Tu n'en as aucune idée pas vraie ? Seule une sorcière élevée par des sales moldus peut penser que tout s'arrange en parlant !

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux en entendant Malefoy traiter ses parents de sales moldus. Elle le regarda et lui hurla dessus.

**Hermione** : Tu sais quoi je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils feront de toi ! A mes yeux tu es déjà l'un des leur de toute façon.

Elle sortit et claqua la porte avant de se mettre à courir pour s'assurer qu'il ne la suivait pas. Elle se dépêcha de passer le portrait et courut en direction de la tour de gryffondor non sans bousculer Pansy au passage. Celle-ci lui hurla des injures qu'Hermione n'entendit même pas tellement elle était en colère contre Malefoy. Elle s'écroula de tout son long sur son lit et pleura longuement. A un moment ses larmes s'arrêtèrent d'elles-mêmes. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle avait prit la remarque de Malefoy autant à cœur. Il avait pourtant traité de nombreuses fois ses parents de moldus. Oui mais aujourd'hui, ses parents n'étaient plus là et parler d'eux le lui rappelait. Elle sécha ses larmes en entendant la voix de Harry et Ron. Elle entendit frapper à sa porte puis Harry la poussa timidement.

**Harry** : Hermione tu es là ?

Il rentra et vit son amie se lever.

**Harry** : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

**Hermione** : Oui pourquoi ?

**Harry** : Tu n'es pas venue manger ce soir. D'ailleurs tu sautes beaucoup de repas depuis la rentrée je trouve.

**Hermione** : Oh je n'ai pas très faim c'est tout.

**Ron** : Ma mère dit toujours qu'il faut manger même quand on n'a pas faim.

**Harry** : Il a raison, tu as perdu trop de poids depuis l'année dernière.

**Hermione** : Je vous assure que tout va bien.

Harry s'approcha d'elle.

**Harry** : Tu aurais des raisons de ne pas aller bien tu sais...

Elle lui sourit tristement.

**Hermione** : A quoi bon m'apitoyer sur mon sort ?

**Harry** : C'est quand même dur ce qui t'es arrivé...

**Ron** : Mais elle a raison, il faut remonter sur le cheval dés qu'on en tombe... ou un truc comme ça... enfin je t'ai apporter quelques trucs à grignoter, alors s'il te plait mange, je ne voudrais pas que tu finisse comme ces mannequins moldus qui ont l'air de gobelins...

Elle lui sourit et prit la nourriture que son ami lui tendait.

**Hermione** : Merci...

Ils lui firent un sourire et sortirent pour rejoindre la salle commune. Hermione posa les gâteaux sur la table et se regarda dans la glace. L'idée de ressembler à un gobelin l'effrayait. Pourtant elle n'avait rien à voir avec ces créatures. Hermione Granger avait beaucoup changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Petite et maigre au départ, elle était devenue aujourd'hui une magnifique jeune fille bien proportionnée qui n'avait rien à envier à toutes les autres sorcières. De plus son intelligence la plaçait encore bien plus au-dessus d'elles. Mais c'était peut-être ça qui faisait fuir les garçons de Poudlard. Qu'importe, se dit-elle, quand je sortirai d'ici je trouverai un homme charmant et peu m'importe qu'il soit moldu ou non. L'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un lui fit à nouveau penser à ses parents. Ils n'auraient jamais la chance de la voir se marier. Ils ne la verraient même pas diplômer. Ces pensées la firent de nouveau sombrer dans le chagrin. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit tout habillée encore une fois, sans même avoir toucher aux victuailles de Ron. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en sursaut et se dépêcha de se préparer car elle était en retard. Bien sûre, ce matin là commençait encore par un cours de potions. Elle arriva aux cachots avec 10 minutes de retard. Rogue lui enleva 15 points et l'humilia devant tout le monde en lui faisant remarquer qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de fermer sa robe. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Malefoy et ne lui jeta pas même un regard. En revanche, lui la dévisagea avec des yeux de rapaces. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander à cette petite vipère si elle envisageait de tout révéler à ses camarades. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion car elle partit toute suite après le cours. Pendant plusieurs jours, il essaya de la trouver pour la menacer de lui faire du mal si jamais elle répétait le contenu de la lettre de Lucius Malefoy. Il réussit à la coincer dans un couloir lors d'un déjeuner. Il la tira derrière un mur où il était caché. Elle se débattit puis vit que c'était lui.

**Hermione** : Tu es devenu fou Malefoy ?!

**Drago** : Chut ! Ecoute il faut que je m'assure que tu n'as rien dit à propos de ma lettre !

Elle le dévisagea un instant et constata que son visage était différent. Il avait peur, ça se sentait. Elle sourit ironiquement devant cette fouine.

**Hermione** : Oh, Drago Malefoy craint que l'école entière sache qu'il est un futur mangemort.

Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur avec de la colère dans les yeux.

**Drago** : Ecoute-moi bien Granger ! Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je te l'ai déjà dit !

**Hermione** : Alors pourquoi as-tu aussi peur que je dise ce que je sais aux autres ?

**Drago** : Tu sais combien d'élèves sont déjà des mangemorts ? Et tu sais combien rêvent de devenir des aurors ? Si ces derniers pensent que je fais partit des mangemorts il n'hésiteront pas à me traquer dés que j'aurai passé la porte de cette école. Et si les mangemorts apprennent que je ne suis pas dans leur camp, ils n'attendront même pas que je sois sorti pour me faire la peau !

Il relâcha son étreinte et se tourna, avant de la regarder de nouveau.

**Drago** : Si quelqu'un découvre le contenu de cette lettre, je suis perdu. Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne pour l'un d'eux !

Elle le regarda sentant le désespoir qu'il dégageait. Il était vraiment terrorisé. Il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose, et sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui répondit.

**Hermione** : Je ne dirai rien... tu as ma parole...

Il partit après avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se dit qu'elle était vraiment stupide de le protéger. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle reprit sa respiration et se dirigea à son tour vers la grande salle. Le soir, quand elle se retrouva seule de sa chambre, elle repensa à Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir cette lueur dans ses yeux : la peur. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi vulnérable. Elle sentit soudain de nouveau son souffle sur elle. Il s'était trouvé si proche de son visage. Un frisson la parcourut, mais ça n'avait rien d'un frisson de dégoût. C'était de la pitié. Elle avait pitié de lui et de ce que pourraient lui faire les mangemorts. Bon sang tu dérailles ma fille, se dit-elle, c'est de Malefoy dont tu as pitié ! Les jours passèrent, Hermione observa longuement Drago. Il n'avait plus cette suffisance dans son regard, il était pâle, enfin encore plus pâle que de coutume. Il était évident qu'il était tracassé par cette lettre et le rendez-vous qui approchait. Une semaine après la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, Hermione eut la surprise de voir Drago débarquer sur le toit de l'école où elle était en train de réfléchir. Il s'arrêta en la voyant.

**Drago** : Tu me traques ce n'est pas possible.

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

**Hermione** : Tout ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Malefoy ! D'ailleurs je viens ici depuis bien avant que tu connaisses cet endroit !

Il s'approcha du bord du toit à bonne distance de la Gryffondor.

**Drago** : Et à quoi la parfaite petite miss Granger peut-elle bien réfléchir ici ?

**Hermione** : A des choses que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre !

Il regarda à l'horizon. Il y eut un long silence. Malefoy commença à faire demi-tour.

**Hermione** : En revanche je sais à quoi le roi des serpentards pense !

Il la regarda de nouveau essayant de percer la carapace dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée.

**Hermione** : Dans une semaine c'est bien ça ?

Il baissa les yeux et pour la première fois elle sentit qu'il se rendait inférieur à elle. Il était désemparé et la seule personne à qu'il pouvait parler de son désarroi était sa pire ennemie. Il se savait à sa merci, pourtant il ne sentait pas une tentative de sa part de prendre le pouvoir sur lui.

**Drago** : Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

Elle le regarda un instant, comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'entendre Hermione lui donner la solution.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu n'en parlerais pas à Dumbledore ?

Drago émit un rire déçu.

**Drago** : Alors c'est ça ta solution ? En parler à Dumbledore... Tu perds les pédales Granger.

**Hermione** : Il est le seul capable de lutter contre le maître des ténèbres et tu le sais !

**Drago** : Et que fera-t il pour me protéger de tous les fidèles serviteurs du maître ?

**Hermione** : Je...

Elle se tut ne sachant que dire, il commença à s'en aller. Elle se retourna soudainement.

**Hermione** : Tu veux une solution à ton problème ?

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

**Hermione** : Mens leur...

**Drago** : Mentir aux mangemorts ? Ne sais-tu pas qu'ils sont capables de voir au plus profond de ton âme ?

**Hermione** : S'ils sont face à toi, ils le peuvent... mais si tu ne les rencontres pas, ils ne pourront pas.

**Drago** : Je ne te suis pas.

Elle soupira d'exaspération.

**Hermione** : Tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le croyais ! Ecris à ton cher papa et dis-lui que Dumbledore a des soupçons sur toi et que se serait trop risqué de t'absenter de Poudlard pour cette rencontre. Ils penseront que tu veux protéger leur maître et te laisseront tranquille, du moins pour le moment.

Il réfléchit un instant puis la regarda.

**Drago** : Tu n'es pas aussi sotte que je le croyais...

**Hermione** : Je suppose que c'est ta façon de me remercier !

**Drago** : Tu rêves Granger, jamais je ne te remercierais !

Pourtant les yeux du jeune homme trahirent toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait pour elle de lui avoir trouver le moyen de se défaire de son problème, du moins momentanément. Il fit demi tour et repartit par où il était arrivé. Hermione regarda de nouveau l'horizon et se surprit à sourire. Pire encore elle était soulagée pour lui. Soulagée ? Enfin Granger reprends toi ! Ce petit prétentieux de Malefoy mériterait son sort. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de l'aider, elle sentait que son père serait fier d'elle s'il était encore de ce monde. Elle sentit alors une larme couler sur sa joue


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, au début du cours de potions, elle vit arriver un Malefoy tout souriant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et avant que Rogue n'arrive à son bureau il lui dit.

**Drago** : Ca a marché, ils reculent la cérémonie...

Elle le regarda et eut un sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. Drago le vit et reprit son air supérieur pour ajouter.

**Drago** : Maintenant que mon problème est réglé on va pouvoir reprendre nos relations là où on les avait laissées avant tout ça : C'est-à-dire à rien.

Elle le regarda vexée mais lui dit :

**Hermione** : Ca me va, j'en avais marre de t'entendre pleurnicher !

Le cours commença et ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant deux heures. Pendant les jours suivants, ils ne se regardèrent même pas quand ils se croisaient dans le couloir. Pourtant au fond d'eux, quelque chose avait changé. Drago se sentait redevable envers elle, bien qu'il déteste cela, et Hermione sentait que désormais elle avait sa vie entre ses mains, et ça la répugnait de savoir qu'elle ne choisissait même pas de le détruire. C'est peut-être ce sentiment d'avoir un secret ensemble qui les poussait à redoubler d'animosité dans leurs propos échangés. Ainsi Malefoy ne perdait aucune occasion de l'humilier et de la traiter de tous les noms devant tout le monde. Hermione quant à elle ne se laissait nullement faire, n'hésitant pas à l'envoyer balader dés qu'elle le pouvait. Pourtant, quand elle était seule le soir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Elle se demandait sans cesse pourquoi elle l'avait aidé. Elle avait honte de penser à lui, car, bien qu'elle refuse de l'avouer, ses pensées étaient de moins en moins chargées de haine. En tout cas, il y avait un avantage à penser à Malefoy : pendant un court instant elle occultait la douleur de la mort de ses parents. Ce serpent était en train de lui faire oublier son chagrin malgré lui. Le temps passa, et après un mois et demi, Hermione rentra dans sa chambre et eut la surprise d'y trouver Drago. Il était installé dans son fauteuil et avait la tête dans ses mains. Elle ferma la porte pour que personne ne le trouve ici.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il releva la tête et elle vit qu'il avait les yeux remplis de larmes. La vision de ce blondinet qui semblait si désespéré lui insuffla un profond sentiment de pitié. Elle posa ses affaires sur le bureau et s'assit sur son lit. Elle ne dit pas un mot, préférant le laisser parler de lui-même. Il se redressa légèrement et la regarda.

**Drago** : Il veut me rencontrer dans trois semaines...

**Hermione** : Qui ?

**Drago** : Voldemort...

Elle frissonna et ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle ne sut que dire. Elle s'agenouilla simplement devant lui pour le réconforter. Elle commença à lui caresser le genou. Il se mit à pleurer. Elle ressentit beaucoup de peine pour lui. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et sans réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui donna un baiser. Drago réagit immédiatement en sentant la bouche de la jeune fille contre la sienne. Il la repoussa et elle tomba à terre.

**Drago** : Ca ne va pas ou quoi ?

Il se leva et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

**Drago** : Tu crois quoi Granger ? Que je vais me laisser embrasser par une sang de bourbe, une immonde Gryffondor ?

Elle se releva et le regarda pointer sur elle un doigt menaçant.

**Drago** : Ne refait jamais ça !

Il sortit sans même vérifier si quelqu'un était là. Heureusement pour eux deux, tout le monde avait rejoint sa chambre. Elle resta immobile un moment puis sentit une profonde colère l'envahir. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là pour la traiter ainsi ? Elle repensa soudain à ce baiser et la colère se tourna vers elle-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'embrasser cette vermine de Malefoy ? Elle s'allongea pour se calmer et ne put s'empêcher de revoir sans cesse le visage du Serpentard inondé de larmes. Il était terrorisé et il y avait de quoi. Après toute une nuit entrecoupée de rêves du jeune homme pleurant et devant affronter le maître des ténèbres, Hermione se réveilla avec l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Elle redoutait de sortir de cette chambre. Est-ce que l'école entière était déjà au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en pensaient Harry et Ron ? Elle préféra éviter le petit déjeuner et la grande salle remplie d'élèves. Elle se dirigea vers son cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec son nouveau professeur M. Gothi. Elle rasa les murs en baissant la tête croyant entendre tous ceux qu'elle croisait se moquer d'elle. Une fois arrivée devant la salle elle hésita à rentrer. Elle n'avait cours qu'avec les Gryffondors mais elle avait tellement peur de leur réaction. Elle inspira un grand coup et rejoignit sa chaise sans adresser un mot à personne. Harry et Ron la regardèrent puis lui chuchotèrent :

**Ron** : Viens à côté de nous…

Elle les regarda dans les yeux, et comprit qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce baiser. Elle fut soulagée. Elle se leva donc et alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Le cours se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout comme le suivant, mais à la pause de midi, les peurs d'Hermione revinrent rapidement à l'idée de se retrouver parmi tout le monde. Elle pensa à esquiver le repas, mais c'était sans compter sur Harry qui lui ordonna de venir manger. Elle le suivit donc à contre cœur. Elle traversa les portes de la grande salle en fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard se porta instantanément sur l'objet de sa peur : Drago. Sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle croisa le regard mauvais de Malefoy et baissa immédiatement la tête pour rejoindre sa table. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la relever plusieurs fois au cour du repas pour observer le petit blondinet. Il n'avait rien dit de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux, c'était évident. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Avait-il honte ou préparait-il une vengeance plus cruelle ? Elle se posa ces questions pendant des jours et des jours. Elle ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé et à un moment elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : sa gentillesse envers lui, son cœur qui s'affolait dés qu'elle le voyait, cette profonde pitié qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui et ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, tout ça était la preuve qu'elle ressentait pour lui autre chose que du dégoût, autre chose que de la haine, elle avait de l'affection pour lui, pire encore, elle s'inquiétait de son sort. Le soir où cette horrible vérité fit face à elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. De tous les garçons qui étaient dans cette école, il avait fallut qu'elle s'attache à celui-là ! Elle savait pourtant que jamais lui n'aurait de l'affection pour elle. Le lendemain de cette révélation intérieure, Hermione croisa le regard plein de suffisance de Drago et en fut très peinée. Il la haïssait c'était évident. Dans sa tête, elle se dit que c'était aussi bien comme ça, cela l'aiderait à oublier cette immonde compassion qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Les vacances de Noël approchaient très vite. A la fin de la semaine, Poudlard se viderait de ses élèves. Ron proposa à Hermione de venir passer ces fêtes au Terrier avec sa famille et Harry, mais elle refusa. Depuis que son cœur lui avait révélé ce qu'elle ressentait, Hermione avait honte devant ses amis. Elle prétexta qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à la fête, et ses amis n'insistèrent pas. Le reste de la semaine, elle le passa à observer Drago. Elle savait que les vacances de Noël signifiaient pour lui rencontrer Voldemort et cela inquiétait beaucoup la jeune fille. Voldemort saurait juste en le voyant que Drago ne voulait pas rejoindre ses rangs. Que lui ferait-il alors ? Le tuerait-il ou pire est-ce qu'il allait le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt d'épuisement ? Cette idée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Le vendredi soir, elle alla dire au revoir à ses amis.

**Harry** : Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier que oui. Il la serra dans ses bras en lui souhaitant de bonnes fêtes malgré tout. Ginny la serra à son tour.

**Ginny** : Je penserai à toi chaque jour. Tu vas me manquer Hermione.

**Hermione** : Merci Ginny.

Ron eut l'air gêné et lui donna juste une tape sur l'épaule.

**Ron** : Passe de bonnes fêtes…

Elle lui sourit.

**Hermione** : Toi aussi Ron.

Ils prirent alors leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'école se fondant dans la masse d'élèves. Alors qu'elle continuait à suivre ses trois amis des yeux, son regard se porta sur Drago perdu lui aussi dans la foule. Il releva les yeux vers elle et elle décela dans son regard bleu gris une profonde détresse. Elle eut de nouveau pitié pour lui, elle le regarda s'en aller en se demandant si elle le reverrait un jour. Une fois que tout le monde fut partit, elle rejoignit la tour des Gryffondors. Seuls trois ou quatre élèves étaient présents dans la salle commune. Elle reconnut Neville assit près de la cheminée. Elle lui fit un sourire et monta. Vers 20 heures, elle redescendit pour rejoindre la grande salle et prendre son dîner. Chaque maison s'assit à sa table. En effet malgré le nombre réduit d'élèves par maison, ils préféraient ne pas se mélanger. Hermione s'apprêta à mordre dans la délicieuse pizza qui se présentait devant elle quand son regard se porta sur un jeune homme qui arrivait. Ce blondinet aux couleurs vertes et argent de sa maison n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à sa table. Que faisait-il donc ici ? Il la regarda en s'asseyant avec des yeux qui ne montraient aucune animosité. Au contraire, Drago paraissait serein, comme soulagé. A la fin du repas, elle le vit quitter la salle, entouré de quelques serpentards. Elle se leva à son tour et décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le toit de l'école. Elle passa la petite porte et sentit un vent frais lui fouetter le visage. Elle resserra un peu plus son écharpe rouge et or et avança jusqu'au bord du toit. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

**La voix** : Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de venir voir si j'étais là…

Elle se retourna et vit Drago adossé au mur, une jambe repliée.

**Hermione **: Tu penses toujours que tu es le centre de ce monde Malefoy !

Drago s'approcha lentement d'elle.

**Drago** : Non, mais je pense que je suis le centre de TON monde.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux mi-dégoûtés, mi-impressionnés.

**Hermione** : Tu es vraiment fou ! Et d'abord que fais-tu là ? Tu n'étais pas censé rencontrer ton ami enfoui dans les ténèbres ?

Il fit un sourire qui signifiait qu'il se doutait qu'elle poserait cette question.

**Drago** : Le rendez-vous a été repoussé… à mon grand soulagement…

**Hermione** : Repoussé ?

**Drago** : J'allais pour rejoindre mon père tout à l'heure, mais quand il m'a vu, il m'a dit que le maître des Ténèbres avait sentit en moi un profond doute et qu'il refusait de me rencontrer pour le moment. Et bien sûre, Lucius Malefoy dans sa dévotion, a préféré repousser son fils. Il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux que je reste à Poudlard pour reprendre mes esprits.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée intérieurement mais elle préféra ne pas le montrer.

**Hermione** : C'est seulement reculer pour mieux sauter : Un jour il faudra que tu le rencontres.

**Drago** : Je sais…

Il regarda l'horizon tout comme Hermione. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie.

**Drago** : Enfin, peut-être que devoir passer les fêtes ici est pire que de rencontrer Voldemort, je me retrouve avec des sans familles comme Londubat et des sorcières de second ordre comme toi.

Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir d'agacement. Il fallait toujours qu'il soit désagréable. Elle passa les quelques jours qui suivirent à participer aux diverses activités proposées pour occuper les élèves présents mais elle préférait passer plus de temps à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Le soir du 24 décembre arriva, quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle pour aller dîner avec tout le monde elle fut éblouie par la beauté du lieu. La table des professeurs avait été enlevée pour accueillir un gigantesque sapin de Noël. Des flocons de neige tombaient du plafond et des guirlandes scintillantes étaient suspendus aux murs. Les quatre grandes tables principales avaient laissées place à une seule table ronde. Les professeurs étaient déjà assis autour à diverses endroits. Ils invitèrent les élèves à se joindre à eux. Visiblement, ils souhaitaient une ambiance conviviale. Et elle le fut, bien que les élèves se soient tout de même regroupés par maison. L'espace d'une soirée ils rigolèrent tous ensemble et s'enivrèrent avec les chants de Noël et les jus de citrouille. Vers 23 heures, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. La plupart se rassemblèrent dans leur salle commune pour discuter. Hermione regarda Drago rejoindre les cachots qui abritaient la maison des serpentards. Elle décida alors de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle monta, ferma sa porte et défit lentement sa cape. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la neige tombait abondamment. Elle ferma alors les yeux et entendit des rires d'enfants dans sa tête. C'était elle qui riait, du moins dans son souvenir. Son père et sa mère lui tenaient tous les deux la main et ils étaient sur une grande patinoire. Elle se sentait si libre et si heureuse entourée de ses deux parents. Ce souvenir dégageait tellement d'amour en elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Ils lui manquaient tant ; chaque jour qui passait elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la douleur. Elle avait de moins en moins envie de faire des projets et même de vivre. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda le lac gelé. Elle repensa alors à Drago, et sans les contrôler, ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle sut que lui seul pouvait lui faire oublier son chagrin, lui seul pouvait lui permettre de retrouver goût à la vie. Elle se redressa alors et se dit qu'elle devait aller le voir, elle devait être auprès de lui malgré sa suffisance et son air supérieur. Elle voulait passer ce réveillon avec lui, même si c'était pour entendre ce serpent la traiter de sang de bourbe. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, il devait être minuit. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba face aux yeux bleus de Malefoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et vit cette peur qu'elle avait déjà perçu auparavant. Elle resta un instant sur le seuil de sa chambre sans rien dire. Malefoy brisa alors le silence.

**Drago** : J'ai besoin de parler.

Elle sembla réagir.

**Hermione** : Tu me prends pour ta psy ou quoi ?

Il eut un sourire. C'était celui de quelqu'un qui trouvait la réflexion de bonne guerre.

**Drago** : Non, mais t'es la seule à qui je peux parler de ça. Et crois-moi ça me répugne autant que toi.

Elle se poussa de l'entrée et il pénétra dans la chambre. Elle se dépêcha de refermer la porte pour que personne ne les voie. Il alla s'installer sur le siège sur lequel il s'était assis la première fois. Elle s'assit sur le lit.

**Drago** : Juste une chose Granger, j'aimerais que tu ne poses pas tes lèvres sur les miennes cette fois.

Elle le regarda et devant son sourire qui n'avait rien d'agressif ou de suffisant, elle sourit à son tour.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que ta visite auprès du maître avait été repoussée.

**Drago** : C'est le cas, mais il ne se prive pas pour me rendre visite quand même.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec interrogation.

**Drago** : Il rentre dans ma tête quand je dors. Il sait tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je vois. Il sait le dégoût que j'ai pour lui. Et j'ai peur qu'il me le fasse payer très vite. Je n'ose même plus fermer l'œil de peur qu'il ne me tue dans mes rêves.

Elle le regarda avec compassion.

**Hermione** : Il faut que tu réussisses à fermer ton esprit. En cinquième année, Rogue a appris à Harry à rendre son esprit imperméable aux attaques spirituelles de Voldemort grâce à l'occlumancie... Peut-être pourrait-il te l'apprendre aussi.

**Drago** : Rogue ? Tu veux que je fasse confiance à ce mangemort ?

**Hermione** : Rogue n'en est plus un, il a rejoint notre camp aujourd'hui... Dumbledore lui fait confiance en tout cas.

**Drago** : Il a tort... J'ai vu Rogue à de multiples réunions de mangemorts quand elles se déroulaient chez mon père. Il joue un double jeu.

**Hermion**e : Il les espionne pour notre compte c'est tout.

**Drago** : Votre compte ? Comment ça... ?

**Hermione** : Et bien pour le compte de l'Or...

Elle s'arrêta subitement. Et si Drago était là sur ordre de Voldemort ? Et s'il était une taupe lui aussi, comme Rogue ? Drago la regarda un instant.

**Drago** : Alors ?

Hermione le regarda et il comprit qu'elle ne voulait rien lui révéler. Il se leva.

**Drago** : Je vois, tu penses que je suis en train de récupérer des infos pour les mangemorts c'est ça ?

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Hermione se leva pour se placer devant lui.

**Hermione** : Ne pars pas...

Il la regarda hésitant.

**Hermione** : Ecoute, t'as toujours été détestable avec moi, ton père est un mangemort, tu dois rencontrer Voldemort... admets que tout ça n'incite pas vraiment aux confidences...

**Drago** : Mais moi je me confie à toi...

Elle sourit ironiquement.

**Hermione** : C'est parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu l'as dis toi-même, je suis la seule à connaître ton secret.

Elle se poussa de la porte et alla rejoindre la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Drago hésita entre retourner dans sa chambre et rester. Finalement il choisit la deuxième option et tourna un peu dans la chambre. Puis il s'arrêta et la regarda. Il vit qu'elle semblait triste.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que t'as Granger ? La neige te rend émotive ?

Elle s'adressa à lui tout en regardant cet épais manteau blanc.

**Hermione** : Non, elle me rappelle ma famille...

Il se tut et s'allongea sur le lit pour la laisser parler. Visiblement elle avait besoin de se confier elle aussi, et malgré son manque d'intérêt total pour les problèmes d'une fille de moldu, il se dit qu'il devait l'écouter.

**Hermione** : Le dernier Noël que j'ai passé avec eux était celui précédent mon entrée à Poudlard. Il faisait une tempête de neige, et ça avait paralysé toutes les routes. On ne pouvait pas sortir de chez nous et finalement j'en étais ravie, parce qu'ils étaient là rien que pour moi. On était que tous les trois et c'était merveilleux.

Il émit un rire.

**Drago** : Bon sang Granger il y a bien que toi pour rêver de passer les fêtes, seule avec tes parents. Moi je préférerais mourir que de rester en tête à tête avec Lucius Malefoy.

Elle le regarda avec une larme sur la joue.

**Hermione** : Pourtant je donnerais tout pour être de nouveau auprès d'eux.

**Drago** : Pourquoi ? Ils sont où tes parents ?

Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre.

**Hermione** : Ils venaient me chercher... Ils se pressaient certainement trop tout ça pour moi... Un chauffard s'est trompé de sens sur l'autoroute... Il est arrivé avec son énorme camion en face du petit break de mes parents... d'après les pompiers, l'accident à été d'une extrême violence...

Drago se redressa comprenant soudain pourquoi la jeune fille pleurait.

**Hermione** : Si j'avais été avec eux, je suis sûre que j'aurais pu tout changer, il aurait suffi que je les transplane avec moi...

Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Drago** : La plupart des gens n'ont pas le temps de réagir.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec douleur.

**Hermione** : Mais je suis une sorcière ! A quoi bon avoir des pouvoirs si c'est pour laisser ceux qu'on aime mourir ?

Drago ne sut que répondre à cette question. Elle le regarda et comprit qu'il n'en savait rien. Elle sembla désespérée. Drago dut le sentir car il la prit dans ses bras. Elle eut un mouvement de recul puis, comprenant qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal elle s'effondra en larmes sur son épaule.

**Drago** : Je suis désolé...

Ces quelques mots stoppèrent immédiatement ses larmes. Venait-il vraiment de prétendre qu'il compatissait à sa douleur ? Elle regarda ses yeux pour essayer de déterminer quel tour il comptait lui jouer. Mais elle ne vit que de la compréhension dedans et du soutien. Ils restèrent plantés le regard l'un dans l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Puis il avança doucement ses lèvres vers les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour accueillir le souffle chaud de Drago. Quand elle les sentit sur les siennes, elle frissonna. Il l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur qu'elle ne croyait pas possible chez lui. Elle se recula et le regarda pour définir ce qu'il comptait faire. Quand elle vit son regard s'illuminer, elle se dit qu'il n'allait pas la faire souffrir. Elle mit alors ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa à son tour. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, presque bestial. Il l'entraîna vers le somptueux lit à baldaquin et l'allongea dessus avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et le désir monter en lui. Il avait envie d'elle et comptait bien aller jusqu'au bout de ce désir. Il caressa la peau de la jeune fille sous son pull et la sentit frissonner. Elle aussi avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle avait besoin de faire l'amour avec lui, de le sentir en elle. Elle laissa ses mains aller sous le t-shirt de Drago en une douce caresse sur son dos. Il retira le pull de la jeune fille et reprit son baiser. Il arracha presque son débardeur et fut étonné de constater à quel point Hermione avait une poitrine parfaite. Il retira le soutien gorge de la gryffondor en un habile coup de main et embrassa chacun de ses seins. Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir. Il la regarda et retira son propre t-shirt tout en étant à califourchon sur elle. Elle dévora des yeux le magnifique torse qu'il exposait devant elle. Il fondit de nouveau sur sa bouche, puis bifurqua sur son cou. Il semblait expert en la matière, ce qui inquiéta un peu Hermione. Vu son expérience, il allait sûrement découvrir qu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle. Elle tenta de lui en faire part.

**Hermione** : Drago je n'ai...

Il posa sa bouche contre la sienne pour l'empêcher de parler. Elle comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas risquer de compromettre ce moment en parlant. Elle avait trop envie de lui. Bizarrement, elle voulait qu'il soit le premier. Après de nombreuses caresses, il entreprit de retirer le jean de la jeune fille. Il le déboutonna lentement et le fit glisser avec sensualité sur ses jambes. Il découvrit alors un petit string rouge qui l'excita davantage. Il se redressa pour retirer à son tour son pantalon. Il commença à le déboutonner, mais Hermione s'assit sur son lit et prit le relais. Elle lui embrassa le torse tout en déboutonnant le jean de Drago. Elle le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles en prenant le temps de lui caresser les jambes. Puis elle remonta ses mains jusqu'aux fesses musclées du serpentard et se leva pour se coller à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui caressa le bas du dos tout en lui donnant un profond baiser. Puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle le sentit glisser ses doigts entre sa peau et son string. Il le fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait dans une position de dominé et cela fit monter un peu plus le désir chez Hermione. Elle glissa sa main sous son menton et l'obligea à remonter jusqu'à son visage. Bien que pudique, elle n'était pas gênée de se retrouver nu devant lui. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et après avoir retirer ses propres sous-vêtements, il la poussa sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur elle et lui écarta légèrement les cuisses. Elle sentit le sexe de Drago se rapprocher du sien et trembla. Elle avait peur de cette première fois, elle voulait qu'il soit tendre, mais Drago n'avait rien d'un être tendre. Elle le comprit immédiatement quand il donna un coup de rein brutal pour entrer en elle. Elle poussa à nouveau un soupir, mais cette fois c'était de douleur. Il commença un va et vient qui lui sembla interminable. Elle ne ressentait aucun plaisir, juste une horrible brûlure en elle. En revanche Drago semblait aux portes du septième ciel. Il donna un dernier coup de rein et s'effondra sur elle dans un bruit de gorge rauque. Il se retira alors rapidement d'elle et se laissa tomber sur le dos à ses côtés. Elle resta sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, regardant le plafond de sa chambre en essayant d'oublier cette affreuse douleur qui lui prenait le bas ventre. Il respirait bruyamment à côté d'elle. Il ne dit pas un mot et elle l'entendit ronfler une demi-heure plus tard. Elle osa enfin tourner sa tête vers lui. Elle resta à le contempler, à regarder son torse se soulever. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne et murmura pour elle-même.

**Hermione** : Je t'aime...

Elle embrassa sa main et se coucha sur le côté en fermant les yeux. Drago en revanche les ouvrit. Il ne dormait pas, même s'il aurait préféré que ce fût le cas pour ne pas l'entendre prononcer ce mot. Avait-elle réellement parlé d'amour ? Pour lui ce n'était pas ça, du moins il ne pensait pas que se soit ça. Jamais il n'avait aimé, mais il était sûr d'une chose, jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer elle. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle soit bien endormit, il se leva tout doucement. Il s'habilla le plus discrètement possible et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Une fois dedans, il ne put s'empêcher de penser. Qu'avait-il fait ? Faire l'amour avec elle c'était trahir ses convictions. Elle était la fille qu'il haïssait le plus au monde, comment avait-il pu prendre du plaisir avec elle ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait ressenti une intense chaleur en la pénétrant. Il s'était senti bien pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Comme si le maître n'existait plus, comme s'il ne désirait plus le rencontrer et surtout comme s'il ne pouvait plus lire en lui. Le sang de Drago se figea soudainement. Voldemort allait savoir ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il allait lire dans l'esprit de Drago et comprendre qu'il avait aimé faire l'amour avec elle. Il s'assit alors sur son lit et lutta de tout son être pour ne pas dormir et ainsi pour ne pas laisser son esprit à la porter de ce démon. Au petit matin, sentant que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter, il décida d'aller prendre l'air sur le toit. A ce même moment, Hermione se réveilla en cherchant à tâtons le corps de son amant. Ne le sentant pas, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que sa chambre était vide. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et les enfila. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers. Au pied du sapin de la salle commune, tout un tas de paquets cadeaux était disposé. Elle aperçut vaguement le nom de Harry sur l'un d'eux. Elle ne prit pas le temps de l'ouvrir, et se dirigea vers le portrait. Il bascula pour la laisser passer et elle erra quelques temps dans les couloirs de l'école à la recherche de Drago. Elle se dit soudain qu'il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul et unique endroit et elle monta sur le toit par le petit passage au quatrième étage. Elle poussa lentement la porte et le vit debout au bord du toit. Il regardait le soleil se lever. Elle avança jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Il tourna la tête d'un coup et quand il vit que c'était elle, il se dégagea de son étreinte.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ?

Hermione resta inerte un moment, ne comprenant pas la réaction du jeune homme.

**Hermione** : Je croyais que...

**Drago** : Que quoi ? Que parce que j'avais eu la faiblesse une nuit de coucher avec toi, il en serait ainsi pour toutes les autres nuits ?

La jeune gryffondor sentit les larmes montées à ses yeux.

**Hermione** : La faiblesse ?

Il la regarda avec des yeux de rapace s'apprêtant à fondre sur elle.

**Drago** : Oui j'ai été faible cette nuit, mais ça ne se reproduira plus. En faite, j'ai été faible depuis le début, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser t'approcher de moi ainsi.

Hermione semblait perdue.

**Hermione** : Mais enfin je...

**Drago** : Tu quoi ? Tu m'aimes c'est ça ?

Elle se tut.

**Drago** : Tu crois que c'est parce que je t'ai pris ta virginité que toi et moi on va se marier ? C'est fini la mode moldu où l'on ne couchait qu'avec l'homme de sa vie...

Elle sentit la colère commencer à monter en elle.

**Hermione** : Comment as-tu su ?

**Drago** : Que tu étais vierge ? Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu tremblais de partout et tu attendais comme une statue que je te prenne ! Une de ses poupées gonflables moldu auraient été plus agréable à caresser et à pénétrer.

Alors là s'en était trop. Comment osait-il ? Elle alla pour répliquer, mais il la prit de cours.

**Drago** : Jamais je n'aimerai une Gryffondor, jamais je n'aimerai une sang de bourbe et surtout, même si tu étais la dernière fille sur cette terre jamais je ne t'aimerai Granger !

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en laissant une Hermione remplie de haine, de colère, de déception et de douleur. Elle attendit qu'il soit parti avant de lancer une pierre contre la porte puis elle s'effondra à terre et pleura de désespoir. Il l'avait humiliée de la pire façon qu'il soit. Elle resta ainsi des heures dans la neige, n'osant plus redescendre de peur de croiser le regard plein de supériorité et de satisfaction du blondinet.


	5. Chapter 5

Finalement, elle retourna vers midi dans la tour en rasant les murs. Elle pénétra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et y vit ses paquets encore sous le sapin. Il y en avait quatre. A l'époque où ses parents étaient encore en vie, il y en avait deux fois plus. Elle ferma les yeux à cette idée puis s'approcha du sapin. Elle prit ses cadeaux sous le bras et les emmena dans sa chambre. Elle les posa sur son bureau, se sécha rapidement, approcha son fauteuil de la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique et s'installa dedans pour regarder la neige tombée. Elle resta dans cette position jusqu'au soir, plongeant parfois dans un sommeil rempli de cauchemars où elle voyait ses parents mourir et Drago se moquer d'elle. Vers 22 heures, elle fut prise d'un mal de ventre terrible. La faim la tiraillait trop. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa cape et décida de descendre aux cuisines pour réclamer à Dobby un peu de nourriture. L'elfe de maison fut ravit de pouvoir lui apporter son aide. Il la regarda manger les restes qu'il y avait avec un grand sourire. Elle resta un peu avec lui avant de rejoindre de nouveau sa chambre. Elle n'en sortit presque pas jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Le retour des cours la plongeait dans un profond désespoir, car cela signifiait devoir affronter le regard de Drago. Quand Harry, Ron et Ginny arrivèrent le dimanche soir, elle ne vint même pas les accueillir. Si bien qu'après le repas, n'ayant pas vu Hermione, ils grimpèrent tous les trois dans sa chambre et frappèrent timidement à la porte. Elle leur murmura d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Elle tourna la tête vers eux et esquissa un léger sourire. Elle se leva pour se forcer à aller les prendre dans ses bras.

**Harry** : On pensait que tu viendrais dîner avec nous.

**Hermione** : Oh j'avais tellement faim que je n'ai pas pu attendre le dîner. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

Bien sûre elle avait mentit, Hermione n'avait pas mangé. Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant comprenant que leur amie faisait semblant d'aller bien. Ginny lui fit un sourire.

**Ginny** : Oh, sans toi ça n'a pas été aussi amusant. Et toi qu'as-tu fait ?

**Hermione** : Tu me connais, je suis restée plongée dans mes livres.

**Ron** : Qu'as-tu pensé de nos cadeaux ? Ils t'ont plu ?

Hermione parut gênée, elle ne les avait même pas ouvert. D'ailleurs Ron les avait bien remarqué sur le bureau et c'est pour ça qu'il lui avait posé cette question. Hermione décida de leur faire croire que son attitude était dû uniquement à la mort de ses parents.

**Hermione** : Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les ouvrir. Ce Noël m'a rappelé trop de souvenirs.

Ses amis la regardèrent avec compassion.

**Harry** : Ce n'est pas grave, on comprend.

Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Ron** : Est-ce que tu veux venir dans la salle commune avec nous ? L'ambiance est aux retrouvailles, c'est super.

Elle secoua la tête en signe négatif.

**Hermione** : Je suis épuisée, j'ai passé ma journée à réviser.

Ron la regarda sans comprendre comment on pouvait passé tant de temps dans les bouquins. Ils la laissèrent, et elle se coucha très rapidement. La nuit ne fut pas vraiment bonne pour la jeune fille et le réveil fut très dur. Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à la grande salle et bouda devant son petit déjeuner. Ron et Harry la regardèrent repousser ses œufs au bacon, qu'habituellement elle dévorait.

**Harry** : Tu n'as pas faim ?

Hermione releva la tête.

**Hermione** : Non, je crois que l'idée de retrouver Rogue me coupe l'appétit.

**Ron** : C'est ce que tu dis...

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

**Ron** : Tu ne manges plus depuis bien longtemps, même les jours où on n'a pas Rogue.

**Hermione** : Ron écoute...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car son regard fut attiré par la personne qui venait de rentrer. Drago ne jeta même pas un regard dans sa direction et alla rejoindre directement ses amis. Hermione le suivit du regard, ce que Ron et Harry ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

**Harry** : Est-ce que Malefoy t'a fait quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.

**Hermione** : Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Ron** : C'est peut-être parce que tu l'as suivi des yeux jusqu'à sa table...

**Hermione** : Je ne le regardais pas spécialement, c'est juste que la couleur vive de ses cheveux a attiré mon regard voilà tout.

Ron et Harry ne la crurent pas un instant, mais ils ne préférèrent rien ajouter de plus, de peur de froisser leur amie. L'heure de rejoindre les cachots pour le cours de potions sonna. Hermione y alla presque à reculons. D'ailleurs Harry dut la pousser gentiment pour qu'elle passe la porte. Le cœur de la belle Gryffondor battait à tout rompre, elle s'approcha de sa table, voyant le dos de son bourreau. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans même lui lancer un regard. En revanche, Drago lui la regarda puis Rogue entra et commença son cours. Hermione n'entendit rien de ce qu'il disait. Elle pensait à trop à l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Drago. Elle l'entendit bailler pendant tout le cours, elle songea alors que Voldemort devait toujours le traquer dans ses rêves. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin de ces deux heures de torture, Hermione se leva vivement et bouscula tout le monde pour sortir plus rapidement. Ron et Harry se regardèrent de plus en plus surpris de l'attitude de leur amie.

**Harry** : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend en ce moment ?

Ron haussa les épaules et s'apprêta à répondre quand ils entendirent la voix de Drago derrière eux.

**Drago** : Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a pété un câble !

Ils se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent menaçant.

**Ron** : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Malefoy ?

Un sourire maléfique se dessina sur le visage du serpentard.

**Drago** : Rien, c'est peut-être vous la cause de son comportement... Laisser cette pauvre fille passée seule son premier Noël depuis que ses parents ont passé l'arme à gauche, ce n'est pas digne des gryffondors ça !

Harry l'attrapa par sa cape et le plaqua contre le mur.

**Harry** : Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal en lui parlant de ses parents, qu'importe la façon dont tu l'as appris !

Drago le poussa.

**Drago** : Lâche-moi Potter... C'est mignon de chercher à la protéger, c'est vrai que toi tu dois bien la comprendre, étant un orphelin aussi !

Il bouscula Harry et s'en alla.

**Ron** : Quel abruti.

**Harry** : Ca ne fait pas un doute, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir comment il a su que les parents d'Hermione étaient morts.

Ron regarda par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Rogue et murmura.

**Ron** : Si tu veux mon avis, c'est Rogue qui a dû lui dire, en tant que professeur il a dû en être informé et comme Drago est son petit protégé, il lui a donné le moyen de la faire souffrir.

Ils sortirent et continuèrent à parler tout en marchant vers la salle de métamorphose.

**Harry** : Mais en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-il pas censé éviter de dévoiler des informations qui pourraient aider les mangemorts à nous faire du mal ?

**Ron** : Mais est-il vraiment du côté de l'Ordre ou est-il un pur mangemort ?

Harry hocha la tête pour approuver et ils rejoignirent le cours de MacGonagall. Les semaines passèrent très vite, Hermione allait toujours mal, mais elle le montrait moins, si bien que ses amis cessèrent de s'inquiéter. Même s'ils savaient qu'au fond Hermione n'était plus la même, mais ils ne savaient que faire. La jeune fille continuait secrètement à surveiller Malefoy. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que le maître des ténèbres ne l'attaque. Et un soir, alors qu'elle retournait à la tour gryffondor, elle vit le jeune homme se diriger vers le troisième étage, qui leur était pourtant interdit. Elle le suivit de loin le plus discrètement possible. Au détour d'un couloir, elle le perdit de vue. Elle essaya de deviner quelle direction il avait pu prendre. Le couloir était sombre, et elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Elle décida de prendre à gauche. Elle marcha pendant deux ou trois minutes sans apercevoir la moindre trace de Malefoy. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand elle entendit un murmure dans une des pièces. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et s'approcha de la porte. Elle colla son oreille contre et reconnut la voix du jeune serpentard. Que faisait-il donc dans cette pièce ? Et à qui parlait-il ? Elle attendit et entendit une autre voix qui laissait paraître une froideur et une terreur énorme. Elle pencha un peu plus l'oreille et put capter la conversation.

**Drago** : Je sais que vous avez douté de moi mais je vous suis tout dévoué dorénavant.

**La voix** : C'est bien... Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

Il y eut un silence.

**La voix** : On dirait qu'on a de la visite...

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement devant Hermione et une force invisible la traîna à l'intérieure. Hermione voulut saisir sa baguette, mais elle ne put bouger. Une fois à l'intérieure de la pièce son sang se glaça d'effroi devant cet homme qui la regardait de ses yeux de serpent. Lord Voldemort était face à Drago et il semblait tenir Hermione par l'esprit. Il y eut une lueur de peur dans les yeux de Drago. Il tenta de prendre une attitude détachée pour s'adresser au maître.

**Drago** : C'est une élève de l'école... Vous pouvez la lâcher, elle ne dira rien.

Voldemort sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Voldemort** : Alors voilà celle qui bouleverse ton esprit... Hermione Granger.

Il venait de lire dans les pensées de Drago et avait sentit à quel point le jeune homme était paniqué à l'idée que le maître des ténèbres puisse faire souffrir cette fille particulièrement. Voldemort regarda de nouveau Drago détachant ainsi le lien qui maintenait Hermione sur place.

**Drago** : Vous vous trompez, elle...

**Voldemort** : Tu as ouvert ton cœur à cette...

Hermione saisit sa baguette et alla pour prononcer une formule quand elle vit le maître se tourner de nouveau vers elle.

**Voldemort** : ...Sang de bourbe !

Hermione lâcha sa baguette et mit ses mains à son cou. C'était comme si on cherchait à l'étrangler. L'étreinte se resserrait de plus en plus et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle entendit Drago crier.

**Drago** : Hermione !!

Puis elle le vit manquer d'air à son tour. Voldemort le tenait également avec une main invisible. Drago et Hermione se regardaient dans les yeux, comme s'ils n'espéraient qu'une chose : Que l'étreinte se desserre pour l'autre. La suite, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de la voir car elle s'écroula à terre. Drago, en revanche vit la porte s'ouvrir et Dumbledore se dresser dans l'encadrement. Il tendit sa baguette vers Voldemort, mais ne put finir la fin de sa formule car ce dernier avait transplané. Drago sentit alors l'étreint se relâcher d'un coup et toussa bruyamment. Il vit Dumbledore se précipiter sur Hermione et s'évanouit.

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans l'infirmerie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il essayait de se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé quand il entendit du bruit à côté de lui. Il tourna douloureusement la tête et vit madame Pomfresh penchée sur un lit. Il distingua les cheveux d'Hermione. Il voulut se redresser pour voir comment elle allait, mais il n'y arriva pas. Madame Pomfresh se tourna alors vers lui.

**Madame Pomfresh** : Ah, vous êtes réveillé.

**Drago** : Comment va-t elle ?

**Madame Pomfresh** : Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu, bien qu'elle ait manqué d'air durant plusieurs minutes.

Ces paroles rassurèrent quelque peu Drago. Pourtant, quand en fin de soirée, il eut le droit de sortir, Hermione ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Quand il passa à côté de son lit, il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Puis il sentit le regard plein de haine de Harry et Ron se poser sur lui. Il rejoignit la grande salle pour dîner, sentant le regard de tout le monde sur lui. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout le monde savait qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose à eux deux. Certains prétendaient qu'ils s'étaient battus, d'autres qu'ils avaient été attaqués par un Troll. Mais Drago ne révéla rien de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, pas même à ses amis qui le harcelèrent pourtant de questions. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter, Harry et Ron se placèrent devant lui.

**Drago** : Ecartez-vous de mon chemin.

**Harry** : Que c'est-il passé ?

Drago fut étonné qu'ils ne le sachent pas. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur avait-il rien dit ?

**Drago** : Vous avez qu'à le demander à Granger !

Ron sentit la colère lui monter au nez il sortit sa baguette et la braqua vers le jeune homme.

**Ron** : Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, alors dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé au troisième étage.

Drago le regarda un instant sentant le désespoir de Ron.

**Drago** : Va te faire voir Weasley.

Il poussa d'un revers de la main la baguette tendue du rouquin et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et regarda par la fenêtre. Toute la scène lui revint alors en mémoire et il frissonna. Il repensa ensuite à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec la jeune gryffondor et d'un coup, une larme glissa sur sa joue. Le lendemain, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle, Rogue l'informa que Dumbledore l'attendait dans son bureau. Il grimpa alors jusqu'à l'entrée du bureau et frappa à la porte. Il entendit Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer. Le cœur du jeune homme battait la chamade. Il craignait que le directeur ne lui annonce la mort d'Hermione et qu'il le rende responsable de cela. Il pénétra dans le bureau et s'approcha du professeur Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore** : Asseyez-vous Drago.

Il pointa une chaise du doigt et c'est là que Drago vit que l'autre chaise était déjà occupée. C'était Hermione. Il parut soulagé.


	6. Chapter 6

Il finit par s'asseoir en la dévisageant des yeux. Elle, en revanche, ne le regardait pas. Quand le directeur reprit la parole, Drago tourna son visage vers lui.

**Dumbledore** : Je n'ai qu'une idée très partielle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle du troisième étage, et je sais que vous n'avez pas également en mémoire la totalité de cet évènement. C'est pour ça que je vous ai fait venir tous les deux. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aider à comprendre ce qui s'est produit, et en échange j'espère vous aider à combler les éléments dont vous ne vous souvenez pas.

Il y eut un silence.

**Dumbledore** : Très bien, je vais donc commencer. J'ai sentit la présence de Lord Voldemort dans l'établissement. Il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour localiser exactement où il était. Quand je suis arrivé, Miss Granger était allongée sur le sol et Mr Malefoy semblait manquer d'air. J'ai voulu jeter un sort à Lord Voldemord, mais il s'est enfui. Je vous ai ensuite conduit tous les deux à l'infirmerie, et par bonheur, Madame Pomfresh a pu vous aider à vous réveiller.

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

**Dumbledore** : Je vous écoute, à vous de me dire pourquoi et comment vous vous êtes retrouvés face à lui ?

Le directeur regardait tour à tour les deux élèves avec un regard qui n'avait pourtant rien de sévère. Il s'arrêta alors sur Drago.

**Dumbledore** : Je vous écoute Monsieur Malefoy.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il ouvrit la bouche pour raconter toute la vérité quand il entendit Hermione prendre la parole.

**Hermione** : J'ai entendu du bruit au troisième étage et j'ai voulu aller voir ce qu'il y avait. Quand j'ai pénétré dans la pièce d'où venait le bruit, je me suis retrouvée en face de lui.

**Dumbledore** : Que faisait-il ?

**Hermione** : Je n'en ai aucune idée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir. Il m'a saisi par le cou et j'ai alors entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Drago m'avait suivi pour m'empêcher de me rendre au troisième étage parce qu'il savait que c'était interdit. Le maître des ténèbres l'a alors saisi à son tour. Ensuite vous êtes arrivés et nous avez sauvés.

Dumbledore dévisagea Hermione et Drago des yeux.

**Dumbledore** : C'est comme ça que ça c'est passé monsieur Malfoy ?

Drago hésita un instant puis hocha la tête pour signifier que oui.

**Dumbledore** : Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller.

Hermione et Drago se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hermione avait commencé à descendre quand Dumbledore s'adressa à Drago.

**Dumbledore** : Une petite précision tout de même, Monsieur Malefoy... Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé du côté opposé de la porte alors que vous êtes entré le dernier ?

Drago sentit que Dumbledore n'avait nullement cru à leur histoire. Il le regarda puis mentit.

**Drago** : Il m'a tiré jusqu'à lui avec une force invisible, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouvé de ce côté.

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

**Dumbledore** : Bien, voilà l'histoire éclaircie... Rejoignez votre classe maintenant.

Drago se dépêcha de sortir et vit Hermione se diriger vers les escaliers. Il la suivit et, alors qu'elle était déjà presque en bas des escaliers, et lui encore en haut, il s'adressa à elle.

**Drago** : Pourquoi tu lui as menti Granger ? Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?

Hermione leva la tête et le regarda.

**Hermione** : La raison dépasse tout ce que tu peux connaître...

Elle s'en alla, le laissant là. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Drago décida d'aller près du Lac plutôt qu'au cours de botanique. Il s'assit près de l'arbre contre lequel il avait frappé en début d'année et réfléchit. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il entendait plusieurs voix murmurées des phrases.

« Alors, voilà celle qui bouleverse ton esprit », « La raison dépasse tout ce que tu peux connaître » « Je t'aime ».

Toutes ses voix lui faisaient mal à la tête. Qu'essayaient-elles de lui dire ?

Hermione de son côté, retrouva ses amis, à qui elle raconta la même histoire qu'à Dumbledore. A la fin de la journée, elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de trouver quelqu'un assit dans son fauteuil. C'était Drago. Il releva la tête à son entrée. Elle resta un instant sur le palier.

**Hermione** : Va-t'en.

**Drago** : Il faut que je te parle.

**Hermione** : Je n'ai rien à te dire...

**Drago** : Mais moi si...

Elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier alors elle rentra et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, croisa les bras et le regarda.

**Hermione** : Vas-y...

Drago inspira profondément.

**Drago** : Je voudrais te remercier...

**Hermione** : Je croyais que le grand Drago Malefoy ne disait jamais merci.

Drago baissa les yeux comprenant toute la colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

**Hermione** : Et je croyais aussi que tu ne voulais pas rejoindre leur camp ?

Il releva la tête vers elle.

**Drago** : C'est vrai...

**Hermione** : Je t'ai pourtant entendu lui dire que tu lui étais tout dévoué.

**Drago** : J'étais perdu... Après ce qui s'est passé à Noël, entre toi et moi, j'ai paniqué.

Elle se tut pour l'inciter à en dire plus.

**Drago** : J'avais peur, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne plus être le même. Je veux dire que jusqu'à ce réveillon, j'étais sûre que, bien que je ne voulais pas faire partit de leur clan, j'étais destiné à faire de grandes choses... mais des choses mauvaises. Tu as tout bouleversé et je me suis dit que je ne devais pas me laisser attendrir. Alors j'ai demandé à mon père d'organiser cette rencontre. Je devais retrouver le mal en moi, et la meilleure façon était de rencontrer le mal en personne.

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement. Il y eut un silence.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux être mauvais ?

**Drago** : Parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours été... Quand tu grandis en entendant répété que le monde doit changer, et qu'il était meilleur quand Voldemort en était à la tête, tu te persuades que c'est vrai. Mon père m'a appris à me protéger de tout ce qui était bon. L'amour en fait parti et quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me protège.

Hermione comprit qu'il l'avait entendu quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle voulut dire quelque chose mais il la coupa.

**Drago** : J'ai passé ma journée à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, à me demander ce que je ressentais. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai écouté mon cœur, et j'ai comprit ce que Voldemort lui-même avait vu.

Elle était de plus en plus attendrit par tout ce qu'il lui disait.

**Drago** : Tu as bouleversé mon cœur.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Drago était en train de lui parler de son cœur, et elle se demanda si elle était réellement réveillée.

**Drago** : Et tu veux que je te dise, je me rends compte que c'est tellement mieux que le mal... Il faut que tu m'aides...

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

**Drago** : Il faut que tu m'apprennes à aimer... parce que ce que j'en vois me conforte dans l'idée que l'amour est la plus belle chose qui existe.

Hermione ferma de nouveau les yeux et sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Drago se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il lui caressa la joue.

**Drago** : Je veux t'aimer...

**Hermione** : Est-ce que tu es sincère Drago ?

**Drago** : C'est la première fois que je suis aussi sincère.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux et vit qu'il disait la vérité. Elle le laissa approcher ses lèvres des siennes et savoura le tendre baiser qu'il lui donna. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle mit ses mains autour de son cou et le serra très fort.

**Hermione** : D'accord, je vais t'aider...

Elle sentit à quel point il était soulagé. Elle l'entraîna alors vers le lit. Elle savoura ses longues et tendres caresses et cette nuit là, elle goûta enfin au vrai plaisir. Elle se réveilla un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève et regarda son bel amant dormir profondément. Elle lui caressa le dos et le vit bouger. Il ouvrit les yeux puis les referma. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son cou et lui donna des petits baisers. Il émit un grognement et parla de sa voix encore endormit.

**Drago** : Règle numéro un Granger, j'ai horreur d'être réveillé.

Elle le regarda se demandant s'il était de mauvaise humeur puis vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

**Hermione** : Est-ce que je risque ma vie si je te réveille ?

**Drago** : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Hermione sourit.

**Hermione** : Il me semble que Pansy est toujours en vie en tout cas...

Il se tourna et attira la jeune fille qui se coucha sur le dos, dans la largeur du lit en posant sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme.

**Drago** : Pakinson est toujours en vie parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais réveillée.

**Hermione** : Ca m'étonne, je l'imaginais un peu agaçante dés le matin.

Drago rit.

**Drago** : Elle l'est sûrement...

Hermione se redressa en faisant une tête qui montrait qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

**Hermione** : Tu as couché avec elle ou pas ?

Drago la regarda en souriant.

**Drago** : A mon grand regret oui, c'est pour ça qu'elle me colle depuis.

**Hermione** : Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne saches pas si elle est agaçante le matin ?

**Drago** : Parce que je me suis toujours éclipsé avant qu'elle ne se réveille... D'ailleurs, tu es la première fille à côté de qui je me réveille... enfin je veux dire, que tu es la première qui a la chance de me voir me réveiller.

Hermione sourit avec affection et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou.

**Drago** : Pas de grands sentiments dés le matin Granger.

Hermione le regarda. Il avait les yeux fermés.

**Hermione** : Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir entendu m'appeler Hermione quand le maître des ténèbres était en train de m'étrangler...

**Drago** : Ca doit être le manque d'air qui t'a fait délirer...

Elle sourit devant cette mauvaise foie.

**Hermione** : Je sais que c'est faux...

**Drago** : Tu rêves Granger c'est tout.

Elle le chatouilla. Il se courba pour éviter ses doigts. Il l'attrapa alors et la coucha de l'autre côté du lit avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

**Drago** : Tu as gagné, je suis réveillé cette fois.

**Hermione** : Oh... J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter... Malefoy.

Il la regarda et sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Alors qu'il la caressait, le regard de Drago se posa sur sa montre. Il stoppa immédiatement ses caresses et se leva subitement. Hermione le regarda sans comprendre. Il le vit et lui dit.

**Drago** : Tu as vu l'heure, tout le monde va bientôt se lever, il faut que je rejoigne ma chambre.

Hermione sembla triste qu'il ne veuille pas que leur relation soit révélée.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu ne restes pas là ? Tu as honte d'être vu avec une sang de Bourbe ?

Drago la regarda en reboutonnant son jean. Il vit qu'elle semblait vexée et triste. Il soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Drago** : Ce n'est pas ça... En faite avant d'assumer notre relation devant tout le monde, il faudrait déjà que je l'assume moi-même...

**Hermione** : Comment ça assumer ? Je croyais qu'après la déclaration que tu m'avais fait hier, tout était claire.

Il sourit.

**Drago** : Quand je te dis assumer notre relation, c'est être prêt à faire face aux regards des autres et à mes sentiments. Je sais que je tiens à toi, mais comme je te l'ai dis, l'amour ce n'est pas inné pour moi. Il faut que tu me laisses le temps d'apprendre à ne plus avoir peur d'aimer et aussi à perdre mes vieilles habitudes...

Il se leva de nouveau et mit son t-shirt.

**Drago **: Et puis que diraient saint Potter et saint Weasley s'ils savaient ce que l'on a fait cette nuit ?

Hermione s'aperçut soudain que Drago soulevait un point auquel elle n'avait pas encore pensé. Drago dut s'en rendre compte.

**Drago** : Et oui, il faut revenir à la réalité à un moment ou à un autre.

Il se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

**Drago** : J'essaierai de venir ce soir quand tout le monde sera couché.

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda sortir. Elle se recoucha alors et pensa à ce que venait de lui dire Drago. Qu'en penserait Harry et Ron ? D'ailleurs qu'en penserait toute l'école ? Hermione et Drago étaient sans doute les pires ennemis depuis la première année, qui plus est, ils étaient dans deux maisons qui se détestaient. C'était bien simple, à sa connaissance, jamais Hermione n'avait vu un Serpentard et un Gryffondor amis. Finalement elle se dit que Drago avait raison, mieux valait garder cette histoire secrète pour le moment. Elle entendit du bruit et espéra que Drago avait réussi à sortir de la salle sans que personne ne le voie.


	7. Chapter 7

Il s'en était fallut de peu effectivement. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, Drago fut interpellé par Pansy qui était installée sur son lit.

**Pansy** : Salut...

Il la regarda.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

**Pansy** : Je voulais me glisser dans ton lit et te faire tout un tas de trucs qui te rendraient de bonne humeur, mais à mon grand étonnement, j'ai retrouvé ta chambre vide.

**Drago** : Je me suis levé de bonne heure.

Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

**Pansy **: Ton lit n'était même pas défait.

Elle lui caressa le torse puis l'embrassa dans le cou avant de lui murmurer.

**Pansy** : Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas jalouse... Je sais que celle avec qui tu as passé la nuit n'était pas importante pour toi

Elle attrapa le lobe de son oreille avec sa bouche et le lui suça. Il sentit alors les mains de la jeune fille descendre jusqu'à ses parties intimes. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la repoussa. Elle sembla vexée.

**Pansy** : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il posa sa cape sur le lit et la regarda de nouveau.

**Drago **: Ecoute-moi bien Pansy, je vais te le dire une dernière fois. Et cette fois je t'en prie essaie de te mettre ça dans le crâne. On n'est pas ensemble toi et moi...

Il avait articulé la dernière phrase pour qu'elle comprenne bien. Cela sembla provoquer de la colère chez la jeune fille.

**Pansy** : Tu es à moi Drago, et s'il le faut je détruirai chacune de tes conquêtes d'une nuit pour te prouver que je suis la seule qu'il te faut.

Elle sortit alors en claquant la porte. Drago se dirigea vers son armoire en murmurant.

**Drago** : Pauvre folle !

Hermione de son côté rejoignit Harry, Ron et Ginny pour le petit déjeuner. Quand ils la virent arriver avec un si grand sourire ils semblèrent étonnés.

**Hermione** : Bonjour tout le monde.

**Harry** : Salut...

Ron la regarda bizarrement et elle s'en aperçut.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Ron** : Rien... c'est juste que je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai vu un si grand sourire sur ton visage. Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

**Hermione** : La vie tout simplement... je crois que l'idée d'avoir frôler la mort de si près m'a fait comprendre que la vie est trop belle pour être toujours triste, même si, je pense que ça n'empêchera pas les coups de blues de temps en temps.

**Ginny** : Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu prennes tout ça ainsi. Il faut croire que voir le mal en personne ça donne envie de se battre pour le bien.

**Hermione** : Ca c'est bien vrai.

Harry et Ron se consultèrent du regard, puis décidèrent de poser une question à Hermione.

**Harry** : Justement, en parlant de Voldemort, et de ce qu'il s'est passé...

**Hermione** : Oui ?

Il semblait hésiter, Ron prit donc le relais.

**Ron **: Harry et moi on en a discuté et on trouve ça bizarre la façon dont ça s'est passé. Enfin on trouve bizarre que Malefoy t'ait suivi, surtout pour soi-disant t'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

**Harry** : Oui habituellement, il nous pousse plutôt à nous mettre dans des situations délicates.

Hermione les regarda tour à tour.

**Hermione** : Ca veut dire quoi ça ? « Vous en avez parlé et vous trouvez que c'est bizarre »... ça veut dire que vous mettez ma parole en doute ?

Ils sentirent l'agacement envahir Hermione. Harry tenta alors de calmer les choses.

**Harry** : Non pas du tout...

**Ron** : On se demande pourquoi il était là réellement...

Hermione haussa le ton.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ce qu'il faisait là réellement ? A vrai dire j'étais trop occupée à essayer de ne pas mourir pour penser à ça, mais le prochain coup que Voldemort tentera de me tuer, je vous promets que j'essaierai de répondre à l'avance à toutes les questions qu'inspecteur Harry et inspecteur Ron se poseront !

Elle se leva alors de table et s'en alla. Drago, qui était rentré quelques minutes plus tôt dans la salle, la regarda faire. Puis il posa son regard sur Harry et Ron et sentit l'énervement monté en lui. Ils se disaient ses amis, mais ils la mettaient toujours en pétard. Dans la journée, Hermione évita au maximum Harry et Ron, et elle fut ravie de se retrouver dans sa chambre le soir venu. Elle s'assit sur son lit et lut un bouquin en attendant l'arrivée de Drago. Elle se doutait qu'il n'arriverait pas avant que tout le monde ait rejoint sa chambre, c'est-à-dire pas avant 23 heures. Elle le vit entrer un peu avant 23 h 30. Il referma la porte rapidement pour ne pas être vu et s'approcha d'elle.

**Drago** : J'ai bien cru que Londubat allait me surprendre. Il arrivait dans la salle commune quand je commençais à monter les escaliers.

Il vint s'allonger sur le ventre auprès d'elle.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Hermione** : Je lisais en t'attendant.

Il lui prit son livre et le jeta par terre.

**Hermione** : Hé !

**Drago** : Maintenant que je suis là, tu n'as plus besoin de cet horrible bouquin ennuyeux pour t'occuper.

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Et que pourrais-je bien faire pour m'occuper ?

Il fit un sourire malicieux tout en déboutonnant la chemise de la jeune fille.

**Drago** : Oh, je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver une idée qui nous satisfera tous les deux.

Il lui embrassa le ventre, ce qui la fit rire. Il remonta ensuite vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qu'il caressa du bout des lèvres. Puis son ascension continua vers le cou avant de se terminer par un long baiser langoureux. Bien sûre, cela ne s'arrêta pas à un simple baiser. Drago lui fit de longues caresses, découvrant chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis ils prirent beaucoup de plaisirs en faisant passionnément l'amour. Ils s'endormirent quelques heures avant que Drago se réveille et regarde Hermione dormir paisiblement. Comme si elle avait deviné qu'il la regardait, elle se réveilla à son tour. Il lui fit un sourire.

**Drago** : Tu as un sourire béa quand tu dors... c'est moi qui te fais cet effet là ?

**Hermione **: Possible... Je rêve de ton corps irrésistible... Je me demande même comment ça se fait que toutes les filles ne t'aient pas sauté dessus.

Il vit qu'elle se moquait de lui.

**Drago** : Oh mais j'en connais au moins une qui ne résiste pas.

Elle lui fit son regard interrogateur.

**Drago** : Pansy m'attendait dans ma chambre ce matin pour me faire des "gâteries"...

**Hermione** : Ah oui ?

Drago devant l'air mi-jaloux, mi-surpris de la jeune fille sourit.

**Drago** : Son numéro de charme m'a laissé totalement froid. Je lui ai d'ailleurs dit qu'elle n'avait rien à espérer avec moi.

**Hermione** : Et qu'a-t-elle répondu ?

**Drago** : Qu'elle détruirait toutes mes petites amies pour me prouver que c'est elle la femme de ma vie...

Hermione parut un peu inquiète.

**Hermione** : Elle sait que tu étais avec quelqu'un ?

**Drago** : Elle s'en doute, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras certainement la dernière personne qu'elle soupçonnera d'être ma copine.

Hermione sourit.

**Hermione** : En tout cas j'espère qu'elle a tord...

**Drago** : Comment ça ?

**Hermione** : Et bien j'espère que ce n'est pas elle la femme de ta vie.

Drago sourit à son tour.

**Drago** : Ca, il n'y a pas de risques...

**Hermione** : Tu disais bien ça de moi...

**Drago** : C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas dit que tu étais la femme de ma vie... et puis avant je refusais de voir qui tu étais parce que non seulement tu étais une gryffondor, mais également parce que tu étais l'amie de Potter...

**Hermione** : D'ailleurs en parlant de Harry et Ron...

**Drago** : Oui j'ai vu leur petite scène de ménage ce matin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ?

**Hermione** : Ils pensent que j'ai menti à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le maître des ténèbres. En faite ils pensent que je ne dis pas la vérité sur les raisons de ta présence là-bas.

Drago ne répondit pas.

**Hermione** : Je crois que si je me suis énervée c'est parce que je sais qu'ils ont raison et que je ne supporte pas de leur mentir...

**Drago** : Tu n'as qu'à leur dire la vérité...

**Hermione** : Comment ça ?

**Drago** : Dis-leur que j'avais rendez-vous avec lui, comme ça ils seront contents, ça leur prouvera qu'ils avaient raison...

**Hermione** : Et comment je justifie le fait que je t'ai protégé auprès de Dumbledore ?

Il sourit.

**Drago** : Dis-leur que tu es folle amoureuse de moi...

Elle secoua la tête en signe de découragement.

**Hermione** : Bien sûre, ils ne me croiraient même pas... en tout cas, pas sur la partie qui dit que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Drago posa sa tête sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Il sentit qu'elle était pensive.

**Drago** : Laisse tomber ces idiots, ils ne te comprennent pas.

**Hermione** : Y a de quoi...

Elle lui caressa les cheveux.

**Hermione** : Ce sont mes amis depuis sept ans. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais ne me demande pas de les laisser tomber.

Il ne répondit pas et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. A un moment elle sentit que Drago s'était endormi sur elle. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour. Ils se réveillèrent environ une demi-heure avant le lever général. Il s'habilla et tout comme la veille, il rejoignit sa chambre. Leurs petites rencontres secrètes continuèrent ainsi pendant une semaine. Hermione ne parlait plus à Harry et Ron, même si elle savait au fond que c'était elle la fautive. Un soir, Hermione s'était endormi en attendant Drago. Quand il arriva, il la réveilla par de tendres baisers, et alors qu'elle ouvrait tout juste les yeux, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Hermione et Drago regardèrent tous les deux en direction de celle-ci. C'était Harry. Drago se dépêcha de se cacher sous le lit et Hermione alla ouvrir la porte.

**Harry** : Je te réveille ?

**Hermione** : Je m'étais juste assoupi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Harry** : Je voudrais te parler... Je peux entrer ?

Hermione sembla gênée.

**Hermione** : On pourrait peut-être aller en bas...

**Harry** : Il y a trop de monde.

Il entra alors. Hermione referma la porte et regarda Harry s'asseoir sur le lit.

**Harry** : Tu me manques Hermione...

Drago serra les dents sous sa cachette. De quel droit se permettait-il de dire une telle chose à sa copine ?

**Harry** : A Ron aussi d'ailleurs.

**Hermione** : Oh... et pourquoi n'est-il pas là pour le dire lui-même ?

**Harry** : Tu connais Ron, il n'aime pas trop ce genre de discussions, mais il est d'accord avec tout ce que je vais te dire.

Hermione s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui.

**Harry** : On est désolé pour l'autre jour. On n'aurait pas dut mettre en doute ce que tu nous disais.

Hermione baissa les yeux, rongée par la culpabilité.

**Harry** : En faite, Hermione, on a du mal à communiquer avec toi depuis le début de l'année. On sait bien que la mort de tes parents a été une horrible épreuve, mais on ne sait pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Tu sembles aller mieux et ça nous fait plaisir, mais au fond je crois qu'on est un peu jaloux.

**Hermione** : De quoi ?

**Harry** : Ca fait une semaine que tu nous as évité, et pourtant, ça fait une semaine que tu as le sourire, comme tu ne l'as pas eu depuis le début de l'année. Je crois qu'on n'est un peu jaloux que ce ne soit pas grâce à nous que tu l'aies retrouvé... D'ailleurs on ne sait pas ce qui t'a redonné le sourire parce que tu nous mets en dehors de ta vie, et ça nous fait mal.

Hermione le regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il s'en aperçut.

**Harry** : Oh non, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, tu vas vraiment me faire croire que c'est moi qui te rends malheureuse.

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Tu es mon meilleur ami Harry. Je sais que j'agis bizarrement en ce moment, mais tout ça n'a rien à voir avec vous... Depuis la mort de mes parents, je survis, mais c'est grâce à vous que j'ai pu avoir ce semblant de vie. Aujourd'hui, je semble allé mieux, mais j'ai toujours besoin de vous. C'est moi qui suis désolée de toute cette histoire. Je vous promets d'essayer de redevenir la Hermione que vous avez connu...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il la laissait dormir. Il partit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Hermione entendit Drago sortir de sa cachette.

**Drago** : Je ne savais pas que Potter venait te voir en pleine nuit pour te dire que tu lui manquais...

Il regarda la jeune fille qui avait des larmes sur les joues. Il se plaça en face d'elle.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ? Tu devrais être contente de t'être réconciliée avec lui non ?

Elle le regarda et se mit à pleurer de plus belle en disant :

**Hermione** : Je viens de mentir à mon meilleur ami... je suis la pire amie qui puisse exister sur cette terre.

Drago ne sut que faire. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il l'enlaça alors en lui caressant les cheveux.

**Drago** : Bon sang pourquoi tu gardes des amis qui te font pleurer dés que tu les vois ?

Elle leva la tête vers lui.

**Hermione** : Tu ne comprends rien...

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se leva pour aller chercher un mouchoir.

**Drago** : Tu as raison je ne comprends rien... Tu as le droit d'avoir un jardin secret sans te sentir coupable.

Elle le regarda avec un regard mauvais.

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas garder un secret, c'est leur mentir, et c'est immonde !

Il se leva et alla vers elle.

**Drago** : Tu ne leur mens pas là, ils ne t'ont pas demandé si tu sortais avec moi.

**Hermione** : Parce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais imaginé que je puisse faire un truc pareil !

**Drago** : Je vois... C'est la pire des horreurs que tu puisses faire de sortir avec moi c'est ça ? Et bien si ça te gêne tant, on a qu'à tout arrêté. Reste à pleurer avec tes amis !

Il sortit alors de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne en ayant la chance de ne croiser personne. Hermione s'assit dans le fauteuil en soupirant. Le lendemain, elle ne réussit pas à voir Drago pour lui parler, et il ne vint pas la voir le soir. Ce soir là, il resta dans sa chambre à s'en vouloir de lui avoir parler ainsi, mais il avait sa fierté de serpentard et surtout sa fierté de Malefoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione eut du mal à dormir alors, au petit matin elle alla sur le toit de l'école pour voir le soleil se lever. Drago y était déjà, assis sur le bord du toit. Elle vint à côté de lui.

**Hermione** : J'ai essayé de te voir toute la journée hier pour te parler...

Il ne répondit pas. Hermione baissa les yeux.

**Hermion****e** : Tu as raison tu sais, je pleure souvent quand je suis avec eux, mais ce n'est pas de leur faute. Je me sens si coupable que je suis mal. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai honte d'être avec toi, c'est parce qu'ils ont tout fait pour essayer de m'aider à remonter la pente après la mort de mes parents et que je ne leur en suis même pas reconnaissante. Seulement en vérité, malgré tous les efforts qu'ils ont fait, Harry a raison... ce n'est pas eux qui m'ont redonné le sourire... c'est toi...

Il la regarda surpris qu'elle lui dise ça.

**Hermion****e** : Je ne pensais pas ça possible, mais tu m'as redonné l'envie de vivre et c'est pour ça que je tiens tant à toi Drago... Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage et tu es le seul qui me comprenne réellement... je ne veux pas te perdre, parce que sans toi ma vie n'a plus de sens.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette si belle déclaration, qui, malgré son cœur de pierre, le touchait énormément. Il la prit par l'épaule et lui fit un bisou sur le front.

**Drago** : Moi non plus je ne croyais pas ça possible, mais tu m'as horriblement manqué pendant cette journée.

Elle ferma les yeux en savourant ce qu'il venait de dire. Car elle le savait, pour Malefoy, c'était déjà une grande déclaration. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit totalement levé.

**Drago** : Il va falloir qu'on trouve un autre moyen de se voir, parce que ça devient dur de pénétrer dans la forteresse de Gryffondor... Et puis si tes amis prennent l'habitude de venir te voir comme ça tous les soirs, ça va devenir dangereux... D'ailleurs ils font ça souvent ?

Elle sourit, amusée par la jalousie de Malefoy.

**Hermione** : Ca arrive... Enfin pour notre problème, je pense avoir la solution... C'est moi qui viendrai dans ta chambre ce soir...

**Drago** : Tu sais que les serpentards sont des couches-tard...

**Hermione** : Ne t'inquiète pas... donne moi juste le mot de passe au cas où...

**Drago** : Quoi ? Tu veux que je donne le mot de passe pour entrer dans la demeure des Serpentards à une Gryffondor ?

**Hermione** : Tu avais bien le notre toi...

**Drago** : Oui mais ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a donné...

**Hermione** : Bon tu me le donnes ou pas ?

Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura le mot de passe à l'oreille. Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : C'est bien digne des Serpentards ça !

Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours. Hermione avait pardonné à Ron également et les trois amis semblaient avoir retrouvé leur complicité. Le soir venu, Drago mit son magicomusic sur les oreilles et attendit l'arrivé de sa belle Gryffondor. A un moment il vit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais ne remarqua personne. Il enleva le magicomusic de ses oreilles et s'approcha de la porte pour voir qui avait pu l'ouvrir. Il ne vit personne alors il la referma. Quand il se retourna, il vit la tête d'Hermione flotter au milieu de la pièce. Il eut un sursaut.

**Hermione** : Salut beau blond !

Il regarda à l'endroit où était censé être le corps de sa petite amie.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Hermione** : Une cape d'invisibilité... c'est génial non ?

**Drago** : Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

**Hermione** : Elle appartient à Harry, je lui ai emprunté...

**Drago** : Et ton corps apparaîtra à un moment ou dois-je ne voir que ta tête toute la soirée ?

**Hermione** : Oh... non.

Elle retira alors la cape et se présenta devant lui en sous vêtements. Il ouvrit grand la bouche.

**Hermione** : Voilà mon corps, fais-en tout ce que tu veux.

Il sourit avec malice et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'allongea alors sur le lit et prit possession de son corps. Une fois qu'ils eurent prit tout le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient, Drago s'adossa au lit et Hermione se coucha de travers la tête sur son torse. Elle avait la cape d'invisibilité sur elle pour la couvrir. Drago la toucha.

**Drago** : Je comprends mieux ce qu'il s'est passé cette fois où je ne voyais pas la personne qui me lançait des boules de neige... C'était Potter.

Hermione sourit.

**Hermione** : Il s'en est servi des tas de fois.

**Drago** : Il l'a eu où ?

**Hermione** : C'est Dumbledore qui lui en a fait cadeau. Elle appartenait à son père.

**Drago** : Oh je vois, Dumbledore autorise son petit protégé à avoir une cape d'invisibilité qui lui permet de vagabonder à son aise dans toute l'école...

**Hermione** : Tu sais Harry n'a pas eu une vie facile, je crois que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore le protège.

**Drago** : Parce qu'il croit qu'il est le seul ?

**Hermione** : Non, mais après avoir perdu ses parents, Harry a été envoyé dans la pire des familles Moldus. Il dormait dans un placard. Et il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il était.

**Drago** : Et qu'est-ce qu'il est ? Celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ? C'est pour ça que ça l'autorise à être traité comme un prince. Il devrait être content de ne pas avoir eu un père comme le mien...

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. Elle lui prit la main avec compassion.

**Hermione** : La première fois que j'ai rencontré ton père, j'ai pensé que vous vous entendiez bien, je me disais qu'il t'avait bien inculqué ses airs hautains... En faite je me rends compte que vous êtes différents... Ca n'a pas dû être facile de vivre auprès de lui.

**Drago** : Comme tu le dis, la seule chose qu'il m'ait transmise, c'est son air hautain... oh si, il y a aussi son goût pour le mal... Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, et le pire, c'est qu'il a interdit ma mère de le faire aussi. Les mots amours et affections n'existaient pas chez moi. Quand je me blessais, étant petit, mon père me giflait si je pleurais. Il me répétait que la peur c'était pour les sorciers au sang impur. Mon père m'a façonné à son image, pour que je haïsse encore plus que lui tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des sangs purs.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Hermione** : Oui, mais il n'a pas gagné, aujourd'hui tu es un type bien, tu apprends la beauté de l'amour, et plus encore, tu es attaché à une fille qui appartient à la pire espèce de sang impur qui existe...

Elle sourit.

**Drago** : Tu es peut-être de sang impur, mais tu es la plus pure de toutes les filles que je connaisse, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix...

Elle le regarda avec affection puis s'approcha de lui pour lui donner un baiser.

**Hermione** : Je suis sûre que tu seras un père en totale opposition avec le tien...

Drago sourit.

**Drago** : Je ne sais pas si j'aurais un jour des enfants... Si Voldemort reprend la tête du monde sorcier, je préfère leur épargner de voir le jour dans ces conditions.

**Hermione **: Ca c'est déjà l'instinct paternel...

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

**Drago** : Tu imagines le mélange de nous deux ?

**Hermione** : Quoi ? Ton arrogance et mon impulsivité... se seraient des monstres.

Il rit.

**Drago** : Non, ton intelligence et ma beauté... et surtout nos pouvoirs...

**Hermione** : Ah, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça... Dans ce cas, il va falloir vite qu'on se mette à faire des bébés pour qu'ils empêchent Voldemort de prendre la tête de ce monde.

Elle rit et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser d'une façon qui laissait entrevoir ses intentions. Alors qu'elle l'embrassait dans le cou, Drago lui demanda.

**Drago** : Tu disais ça pour rire ?

Elle leva son visage vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

**Drago** : Non, parce que je me sens pas prêt à être père...

Elle rit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Un mois et demi passa ainsi, entre les cours et les rencontres nocturnes. Voldemort avait cessé de visiter les rêves de Drago et celui-ci commençait à penser que le maître des ténèbres n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire payer ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de leur rencontre. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à Hermione, bien qu'entre eux existait toujours le jeu auquel ils avaient joués pendant des années. Mais ça n'avait rien de mauvais cette fois. Hermione avait, quant à elle, retrouvé sa complicité avec ses amis et sa joie de vivre. Pourtant, elle commençait à stresser pour les examens, ce que Drago avait bien du mal à comprendre. Il lui répétait que si elle n'avait pas son diplôme de sorcellerie, personne dans cette école ne l'aurait. Mais il dut se contraindre à se mettre à réviser avec elle. Un dimanche après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Drago, en train de réviser, Drago bougonna.

**Drago** : Bon sang Granger, c'est le dimanche le plus ennuyeux que je n'ai jamais passé.

Hermione tourna la tête pour le regarder.

**Hermione** : Peut-être, mais les examens sont dans un mois alors il faut s'y mettre.

Drago regarda son livre désespéré.

**Drago** : Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous servira de savoir à quelle date a eu lieu la révolution des gobelins ou même à partir de quand les elfes de maisons ont été réduits à l'esclavage.

Hermione se retourna d'un coup.

**Hermione** : Pour pouvoir les libérer.

Il sourit. Il savait bien que le sort des elfes de maisons était un sujet sensible pour Hermione. Elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait ça pour la taquiner.

**Hermione** : La connaissance permet de ne pas refaire les erreurs passées.

Elle se replongea dans son livre sous le regard de Drago qui s'exclama au bout de quelques minutes.

**Drago** : Faut que je sorte de cette chambre.

Hermione le regarda puis regarda la chambre de Drago.

**Hermione** : C'est vrai qu'il y a plus chaleureux comme lieu de vie... On va dans ma chambre si tu veux ?

Il mit son pull.

**Drago** : Non, je veux qu'on aille se promener dehors.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

**Hermione** : Oh oui tiens, j'irais bien me promener main dans la main avec toi prendre un petit bain de regards mauvais...

Elle sourit, mais elle vit qu'il semblait sérieux.

**Drago **: J'ai une meilleure idée...

Elle l'écouta intriguée.

**Drago** : On a qu'à prendre la cape d'invisibilité...

**Hermione** : Mais avec tout le monde qu'il doit y avoir dans les couloirs, on va se faire bousculer.

**Drago** : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle réfléchit un instant.

**Hermione** : D'accord...

**Drago** : Bien alors en route... Oh juste une chose, tu crois que la cape sera assez grande pour nous deux ?

Hermione mit sa veste et s'approcha de lui.

**Hermione** : Oh oui, Ron, Harry et moi l'avons déjà utilisés à trois.

Il la regarda avec dégoût.

**Drago** : Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que vous avez fait sous cette cape.

Elle rit tout en l'enlaçant et leva la tête pour l'embrasser alors qu'il enroulait leur deux corps de la cape. Il tendit ensuite sa main et elle glissa la sienne dedans. Ils sortirent ainsi, main dans la main. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs pendant une demi-heure, puis Drago eut l'idée d'aller jusqu'à la grande salle, là où la plupart des élèves étaient réunis. Hermione voulut l'en empêcher, mais elle fut bien obligée de le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent ainsi dans la salle et Drago s'amusa à faire tomber des objets et à bousculer quelques élèves. Hermione chuchota.

**Hermione** : Arrête Drago, on va se faire repérer.

Il aperçut Harry.

**Drago** : Oh regarde qui est là, je vais pouvoir avoir ma vengeance.

Cette fois si Hermione le retint alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup sur la tête. Elle l'éloigna de lui.

**Hermione** : Arrête, Harry va toute suite deviner qu'on est sous la cape. Il soupçonne déjà que quelqu'un lui ait volé.

Drago la regarda puis son regard s'illumina.

**Drago** : Alors j'ai une meilleure idée. Viens.

Il l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la table des Gryffondors, face à Harry. Puis il l'embrassa avec passion.

**Drago** : Je me demande ce que monsieur Potter dirait s'il nous voyait faire ça...

Il commença à glisser ses mains sous la jupe d'Hermione. Elle lui attrapa la main.

**Hermione** : Tu es fou, on ne va quand même pas faire ça là... !

Sur le visage de Drago se forma un sourire qu'Hermione connaissait trop bien. C'était ce fameux sourire malicieux et obsédé.

**Drago** : Chut...

Il glissa sa main sur les fesses d'Hermione et les lui caressa. Elle sembla de plus en plus excitée.

**Hermione** : Arrête Malefoy.

Il la regarda avec de l'excitation dans le regard.

**Drago** : J'adore quand tu m'appelles Malefoy...

Il remonta ses mains pour déboutonner le chemisier de la jeune fille et passa ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle poussa un soupir de bonheur que Drago tenta d'étouffer en l'embrassant. Il se mit à rire.

**Drago** : Chuuuutttt.

Hermione comprit que quoiqu'elle fasse, Drago lui ferait l'amour là, devant tout le monde, car elle le savait, cela rendait le jeune homme fou de désir. Elle accrocha alors ses jambes autour de son torse et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la porta jusqu'au mur qui était situé derrière Ron, juste en face d'Harry. Il la colla contre puis la posa parterre. Il enleva le string de la jeune fille et déboutonna son propre pantalon avant de baisser son boxer. Il la porta alors de nouveau et tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, il s'introduisit en elle. Elle poussa alors un soupir de plaisir. Elle vit Ron se retourner et regarder distraitement dans leur direction avant de replonger dans ses occupations. Drago entama un léger va et vient pour faire monter encore plus le désir de sa partenaire. Elle ferma les yeux. Il lui murmura alors à l'oreille.

**Drago** : Ouvre les yeux Granger, regarde ton ami Harry travailler pendant que tu prends ton pied sous ses yeux.

Hermione obéit alors et ouvrit les yeux. Il donna un brusque coup de reins et accéléra la cadence. La jeune fille dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Quand ils eurent finis, Drago s'adossa contre le mur, portant toujours Hermione dans ses bras et fit un sourire triomphant à Harry qui avait justement le regard braqué dans leur direction. Il reposa Hermione et remonta son pantalon. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et lui murmura.

**Drago** : Dis-moi que tu n'as pas adoré que je te prenne devant eux.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire puis ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Drago où Hermione dut se battre avec lui pour qu'il lui rende son string. Puis au moment du dîner, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour retrouver chacun leurs amis. Drago ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres quand il croisa le regard d'Harry


	9. Chapter 9

Les examens approchaient très rapidement, trop au goût d'Hermione qui passait tout son temps à la bibliothèque délaissant même un peu Drago. Un soir alors qu'il était tard, Drago décida d'aller la voir là-bas. Il savait que la bibliothèque devait être déserte. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle sursauta puis murmura.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Imagine que quelqu'un nous surprenne...

**Drago** : Aucun risque, il n'y a qu'une folle comme toi pour réviser à une heure pareille.

Il lui caressa le cou et lui dit.

**Drago** : Tu me manquais...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle se laissa faire un instant puis le repoussa.

**Hermione** : Il faut que je révise...

Il regarda le bouquin.

**Drago** : Mais enfin Granger, tu connais tout par cœur, que veux-tu faire entrer de plus dans ton cerveau ? En plus ce livre n'est même pas au programme...

**Hermione** : Mais il parle de la guerre des Trolls...

Drago la regarda avec découragement. Elle le vit et tenta de se justifier.

**Hermione** : Il faut que j'aie cet examen, c'est important.

**Drago** : Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de dire la pire absurdité qu'il soit.

**Hermione** : Je n'ai pas passé sept ans ici pour rien...

**Drago** : Ce serait si dramatique si tu devais rester une année de plus ?

**Hermione** : Bien sûre, je dois l'avoir du premier coup, c'est important.

**Drago** : Mais c'est important pour qui ?

Elle avait les larmes qui commençaient à venir au bord de ses yeux.

**Drago** : Tu as vu dans quel état, tu te mets ? Tu es fatiguée, et tu ne réviseras rien de plus maintenant.

Elle commença à s'affoler en l'entendant dire ça.

**Hermione** : Si, si je n'ai pas l'examens, je...

**Drago **: Tu quoi ? Pourquoi tu te mets une telle pression ? On a l'impression que c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

**Hermione** : Tu ne comprends pas... je dois l'avoir pour qu'ils soient fiers de moi...

Les larmes perlèrent sur son visage.

**Drago** : Qui ?

**Hermione** : Mes parents... ils semblaient si fiers de voir que j'étais la première. Ils m'avaient dit que si tôt que j'aurais obtenu mon diplôme, ils m'achèteraient un appartement dans le monde sorcier pour pouvoir obtenir une bonne place au ministère de la magie. Ils ont mis tellement d'argent dans mes études, et tellement d'espoir en moi que ça les a tué...

Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration entre deux sanglots. Drago sembla compatir.

**Drago** : Ne dis pas ça, ils sont morts dans un accident, ce n'est pas ta faute.

**Hermione** : Ils se dépêchaient pour moi, pour pouvoir m'emmener rapidement sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les meilleures fournitures...

**Drago** : Qu'importe qu'ils se dépêchaient ou non, je suis sûre qu'ils ne voudraient pas te voir dans un état pareil. Et je suis persuadé qu'ils sont fiers de toi, qu'importe ce que tu peux faire.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux si tristes. Il la prit dans ses bras.

**Drago** : Granger, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et cela sembla la calmer. Il la repoussa au bout de quelques minutes pour pouvoir la regarder.

**Drago** : Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non.

**Drago** : Tu as une photo d'eux ?

Elle sortit alors une photo qu'elle tendit à Drago. Il la prit et parut surpris.

**Drago** : Pourquoi ils ne bougent pas ?

Hermione sourit entre ses larmes.

**Hermione** : C'est une photo moldu, elles sont immobiles.

**Drago** : Oh... ben ce n'est pas grave, ça le fera quand même. Le jour de l'examen, tu vas la garder tout près de ton cœur, et je suis sûre que ça te donnera du courage. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se serra contre lui.

**Hermione** : Merci Drago.

Il y eut un silence, puis Drago regarda la photo.

**Drago** : Je sais de qui tu tiens toutes ces tâches brunes sur ton visage.

Elle rit et lui expliqua que chez eux ils appelaient ça des tâches de rousseur. Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils entendirent soudain un bruit. Drago saisit sa baguette et demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il décida de raccompagner Hermione à sa chambre et celle-ci le supplia de rester car elle n'aimait pas le savoir seul dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, surtout après le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu dans la bibliothèque. Une fois que les deux amoureux furent partis, une ombre se faufila jusqu'aux cachots et elle s'adressa à quelqu'un.

**Voix 1** : Vous aviez raison, il continue de nous trahir...

Une autre voix glaciale prit la parole.

**Voix 2** : Dans un peu plus d'un mois, nous aurons notre revanche, je veux qu'il paie de sa vie...

Le mois qui restait passa encore plus vite. Le matin des examens, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure et décida de réviser un peu. Drago quant à lui se leva également tôt, mais il préféra se rendre sur le toit de l'école. Une fois, là-haut il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Le mal s'agitait au-delà de Poudlard et ça n'augurait rien de bon. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle qui avait pris pour l'occasion des allures de salle d'examen, Hermione et Drago s'échangèrent un regard de soutien. Quand toutes les épreuves furent finies, le troisième jour, tous les élèves de septième année allèrent dehors et s'étalèrent sur toute la pelouse du château pour profiter du soleil. Le bal qui clôturerait leur année et surtout leur scolarité à Poudlard avait lieu le lendemain soir. Hermione était avec Harry et Ron. Ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait l'air triste.

**Ron** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ? Tu n'es pas contente que les épreuves soient finies ?

**Hermione** : Oh si...

**Harry** : Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

**Ron** : Oui, réjouis-toi, l'année se termine et d'ici deux jours on dira adieu à Poudlard.

**Hermione** : C'est ça qui me rend triste justement, je veux dire que c'est sept ans de ma vie qui vont bientôt se terminer, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut y avoir hors des murs de Poudlard.

**Ron** : Un vaste monde magique et le droit d'utiliser nos pouvoirs comme on le souhaite. On pourra transplaner quand on le souhaitera et ça c'est super. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

**Harry** : Oui sans doute, mais je comprends ce qu'elle ressent. Pour moi Poudlard ça a toujours été ma seule maison, quand je devais la quitter, c'était une déchirure, alors je me demande ce que ça va être en sachant que je ne vais jamais revenir ici.

**Ron** : Oui mais c'est parce qu'avant tu devais retourner chez les Dursley, maintenant tu es majeur, du moins dans le monde magique, tu vas pouvoir prendre ton appartement et vivre seul...

**Hermione** : Ou vivre avec Ginny.

Ron lui lança un regard de travers.

**Hermione **: En faite, ce n'est pas seulement Poudlard qui va me manquer... c'est tous ceux qui faisaient cette école. Et j'ai peur que les choses changent une fois tout ça terminé.

Elle jeta un regard en direction de l'endroit où Drago se trouvait avec ses amis. Ron suivit son regard.

**Ron** : En tout cas, parmi les Serpentards, aucun ne va me manquer, et surtout pas Drago Malefoy.

Harry lança un regard observateur à Hermione. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva.

**Hermione** : Je vais aller faire un tour, pour garder une image mentale de chaque recoin de Poudlard. On se retrouve au dîner ?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Hermione partit en direction du château, non sans avoir jeté un regard à Drago qui, quelques minutes après, prit le même chemin qu'elle. Ils se rejoignirent sur le toit du château. Il vint l'enlacer et ils admirèrent tous ces petits tas d'élèves qui se trouvaient en bas. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils ne risquaient pas de se faire surprendre, étant donné que tout le monde était dehors. Ils firent l'amour passionnément. Alors qu'il était allongé sur le dos avec Hermione sur son torse, il remarqua une robe pendue à l'armoire.

**Drago** : C'est ta robe pour le bal ?

Elle regarda dans la même direction que lui.

**Hermione** : Oui... Enfin je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie d'y aller.

**Drago** : Pourquoi ?

**Hermione** : Je me sens trop morose.

Il sourit.

**Drago** : Granger tu es la fille la plus déprimée que je connaisse... qu'est-ce qui te rend morose ?

**Hermione** : La fin de tout. De cette école, de tous ces fous rires avec mes amis... de nos rencontres secrètes à tous les deux... peut-être même de nous.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle se redressa et lui fit face.

**Hermione** : Je veux dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour nous deux dans deux jours... Et ça m'effraie. On n'a jamais parlé d'une relation en dehors de Poudlard et...

**Drago** : Et tu penses que c'est parce qu'on est à Poudlard qu'on est attiré l'un par l'autre ?

**Hermione** : Non, enfin, je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as envisagé pour la suite, moi je me vois déjà avec une bonne place au ministère de la magie et...

Drago sourit.

**Drago** : Je suis sûre que tu en auras une.

**Hermione** : Et toi tu envisages quoi ?

**Drago** : Je n'en sais rien, je n'aime pas penser à l'avenir.

Elle se leva, s'enroula dans sa cape et le regarda avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-horrifié par le détachement dont faisait preuve le jeune homme.

**Hermione** : Mais enfin, dans deux jours, tu seras dans le monde des adultes... Que comptes-tu y faire ?

**Drago** : Essayer de survivre...

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**Drago** : Dans deux jours, j'aurai certainement les Mangemorts à mes trousses, et en tête, mon père...

Hermione s'assit auprès de lui et lui prit la main.

**Hermione** : Ils n'ont pas cherché à reprendre contact avec toi depuis l'épisode avec Voldemort, peut-être ont-ils abandonné, peut-être que le maître des ténèbres est reparti dans le monde souterrain comprenant l'hostilité que tout le monde a pour lui.

Drago sourit amusé par cette naïveté. Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

**Drago** : Tu rêves Granger, il va revenir, et plus vite que tout le monde ne le pense... Son retour sera au moment et à l'endroit où on l'attendra le moins.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Hermione** : Je ne veux pas que tu vives comme ça... je ne veux pas qu'on vive comme ça.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, comprenant qu'elle voulait encore faire parti de sa vie une fois l'école finit. Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

**Drago** : Comme j'aimerai que notre vie soit parfaite.

Elle se recula et le regarda dans les yeux.

**Hermione** : Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu souhaites la passer avec moi ?

**Drago** : Je crois que je me verrais bien faire un petit bout de chemin avec toi... je suis bien à tes côtés...

Elle sourit de bonheur et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils décidèrent ensuite de se séparer car il était temps de dîner.


	10. Chapter 10

Dés le repas finit, Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre Drago dans sa chambre. Elle entra et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle vit qu'il était en train de rassembler ses affaires.

**Hermione** : Tu fais déjà ta valise ?

Elle s'assit sur le lit et le regarda faire.

**Drago** : C'était en t'attendant... je finirai demain. Tu ne l'as pas commencé la tienne ?

Elle secoua la tête tristement et alla vers la fenêtre.

**Hermione** : Je ne veux pas partir d'ici...

Drago sourit.

**Drago** : Tu n'as qu'à devenir prof, comme ça tu resteras là...

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

**Drago** : Je comprends que se soit dur pour toi, ta vie a tellement changé depuis l'été dernier, mais tu verras, tout ira bien. Je te le promets...

**Hermione** : Tant que tu es là pour veiller sur moi, ça me va.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la lâcha pour se diriger vers sa valise qu'il prit et qu'il posa par terre. La jeune fille s'assit dans le fauteuil et regarda Drago.

**Hermione** : Ron m'a invité au bal tout à l'heure...

Drago la regarda.

**Drago** : Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

**Hermion****e** : Que j'ignorais encore si j'irai.

**Drago** : Bien sûre que tu iras...

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

**Drago** : Enfin c'est le bal où on annoncera les résultats des examens, et où le meilleur élève sera désigné. Comme se sera toi, tu es obligée d'y être.

Elle secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il disait n'importe quoi.

**Drago** : C'est la dernière occasion pour toi de profiter de ceux qui ont partagé sept ans de ta vie, tu le regretteras si tu n'y vas pas.

Elle réfléchit un instant.

**Hermione** : Je suppose que tu as raison. Dans ce cas je vais dire à Ron que j'irai avec lui.

**Drago** : Ca certainement pas... C'est avec moi que tu iras.

Elle rit.

**Hermione** : La cape d'invisibilité c'est sympa, mais personne ne verra ma belle robe.

**Drago** : Alors on ne mettra pas la cape d'invisibilité, d'ailleurs il est temps de la rendre à Potter.

Elle le regarda comme s'il perdait la tête. Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'au lit, là où il s'assit.

**Hermione** : Tu veux qu'on montre à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble ?

**Drago** : Pourquoi pas ? C'est la dernière soirée, personne ne tentera de nous tuer d'ici notre départ.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

**Drago** : Je veux que l'école entière sache qui est celle qui a chamboulé mon cœur et qui m'a rendu plus humain.

Il lui prit la main.

**Drago** : Prouvons-leur qu'un Serpentard et une Gryffondor peuvent s'aimer... Veux-tu être ma cavalière ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Avec grand plaisir...

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'enlaça. Une fois qu'elle l'eut lâché, il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau.

**Drago** : Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il serait bien que tu portes ça à cette soirée.

Il lui tendit un écrin qu'elle saisit avec hésitation. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un magnifique pendentif en forme de cœur.

**Drago** : Il paraît que les moldus sont fous de ce genre de cadeaux...

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il eut l'air surpris.

**Drago** : Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il ne te plaît pas ?

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Si... mais ça vois-tu, c'est exactement le genre de réaction qu'ont les moldus quand quelque chose leur fait plaisir.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Elle voulut l'accrocher, mais il lui demanda de ne le mettre que pour le bal. Ils passèrent ensuite la nuit à se câliner, et à parler de l'avenir. Plus tard, alors qu'il dormait, Drago fit un rêve dans lequel Poudlard était mis à feu et à sang par les Mangemorts. Il se réveilla en sursaut, mais se rendormit bien vite dans les bras d'Hermione. Au petit matin, Hermione retourna discrètement dans sa chambre et commença à faire sa valise. Elle n'avança pas vite, car elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en aller de Poudlard.

Toute l'école était occupée à rassembler ses affaires. Les élèves étaient très excités, surtout ceux de septième année : Ce soir ils sauraient si leurs sept années d'efforts avaient payé. La journée sembla traîner en longueur. Hermione abandonna sa valise pour l'après-midi afin de rejoindre ses amis. Le soleil brillait et c'est comme s'il essayait de leur faire comprendre que quelque chose de beau les attendait une fois sorti. Une bataille d'eau s'engagea entre les élèves. Et bizarrement, toutes les maisons y participèrent dans les fous rires et la bonne humeur. Vers 17 heures, la plupart décidèrent de rentrer se préparer pour le bal. Hermione resta dehors, près du lac. Elle pensait. Elle pensait à ce qui allait se passer au bal, à ce qui se passerait pour cette dernière nuit et surtout à ce qui se passerait une fois sorti des murs de Poudlard. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses gestes, elle les faisait pour la dernière fois. Bientôt elle allait passer par le portrait pour l'une des dernières fois. Elle allait se préparer pour le dernier soir. Demain elle quitterait sa chambre pour toujours et elle descendrait une dernière fois les nombreuses marches de l'école. Elle rejoindrait le Poudlard express avec ses amis et admirerait une dernière fois les paysages qui défilaient devant elle depuis sept ans. Une fois arrivée sur le quai de la gare, elle dirait au revoir à ses amis, et… Et après que ferait-elle ? Où irait-elle ? Sa grand-mère allait sûrement l'accueillir, mais elle ne connaissait rien de ses activités magiques, alors comment lui dirait-elle qu'elle veut partir dans un autre monde pour travailler dans un ministère qui règle les problèmes magiques ? Elle soupira. Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. C'était Harry, son meilleur ami Harry, qui comprenait tant ce qu'elle ressentait.

**Harry** : Toi aussi tu sens ce doute t'envahir ?

**Hermione** : Ce sentiment qui te fait te demander où tu seras demain ?

**Harry** : Oui, celui-là…

**Hermione** : Il me tient par le ventre depuis la fin des examens.

Il jeta une pierre dans le lac.

**Harry** : On est un peu deux orphelins tous les deux qui retournons dans un monde auquel on tient, mais qu'on devra quitter.

**Hermione** : Oui, et ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'on y tient, mais finalement pourquoi ? Plus rien ne nous retient parmi les moldus…

Harry acquiesça.

**Hermione** : J'espère que la vie dans le monde magique n'est pas si différente.

Il sourit.

**Harry** : Tu le crois vraiment ? Un monde où l'on ne se déplace que par transplanation, un monde où l'on obtient tout ce qu'on veut d'un coup de baguette magique… ?

**Hermione** : Ca à l'air parfait à en parler comme ça, mais ça m'effraie tellement.

**Harry** : Moi aussi…

Il lui prit la main.

**Harry** : Mais il y a toujours nous, notre amitié, notre soutien l'un pour l'autre, notre franchise l'un envers l'autre…

La jeune fille se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise.

**Hermione** : Harry ? Tu crois que notre amitié peut tout affronter ?

Harry la dévisagea un moment.

**Harry** : Je le pense oui… Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

**Hermione **: Parce que beaucoup de choses vont changer, et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu me pardonneras toutes mes fautes et que tu seras avec moi, même si on est loin l'un de l'autre.

**Harry** : Tu dis que tu veux que je te pardonne tout, mais as-tu quelque chose en tête ?

**Hermione** : Non, pas spécialement…

Elle se leva.

**Hermione** : Il faut que j'aille me préparer.

Elle commença à partir quand les paroles d'Harry la firent se retourner.

**Harry** : Je serai toujours là Hermione.

Elle le regarda.

**Harry **: Qu'importe les choix que tu fais... tu es mon amie pour toujours.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Tu es mon ami également.

Elle s'en alla, heureuse de cette conversation avec Harry. Elle avait bien quelque chose en tête, quelque chose qu'elle voudrait qu'il lui pardonne : Sa liaison avec Drago. Plus qu'un pardon de sa part, elle souhaitait la compréhension de ses amis. Elle allait être fixée sur le lien qui les unissait d'ici peu. Elle monta dans sa chambre et regarda sa valise restée en plan. Elle décida qu'il serait encore temps de la finir plus tard. Elle attrapa quelques affaires de toilettes et fila dans la salle de bain de la tour Gryffondor. Celle-ci était pleine à craquer. Elle trouva tout de même une douche de libre. Il était 19 h 30 quand elle remonta dans sa chambre. Le bal commençait dans 1 h 30. Elle sentait son cœur s'affoler au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Elle enfila sa robe et se coiffa. Quand la belle Gryffondor fut prête, elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle prit la boîte dans laquelle était le collier que Drago lui avait offert. De son côté, Drago était également en tenue de soirée, prêt pour le bal. Il tournait en rond. Il regarda par la fenêtre et crut apercevoir quelque chose dans le parc. Il y regarda plus attentivement et ne remarqua rien de différent. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Au fond de lui il sentait un trouble, comme une vague destructrice qui s'apprêtait à fondre sur lui. Il se dit que se devait être l'approche du bal, des résultats et surtout l'annonce officielle de sa relation avec Hermione. Elle avait chamboulé tellement de choses en lui, mais que se passerait-il quand tout serait dévoilé ? La passion qui le dévorait était peut-être juste dûe au fait qu'Hermione avait toujours représenté pour lui un interdit, un défi même. Il secoua la tête, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse le mal revenir en lui. Elle était sa bouée de secours, son paradis, il ne devait pas laisser ses amis Serpentards, son père ou même le doute les séparer. Il se dit que c'était peut-être ça l'amour, être prêt à tout pour rester avec elle. Il regarda à sa montre : 20 h 45. Il enfila sa veste et décida d'aller attendre Hermione au point qu'ils avaient convenus : Le toit de l'école. Il regarda le ciel. Il avait maintenant une couleur orangée, le soleil se couchait. Il regarda de l'autre côté et le ciel était gris, presque noir. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Que se passait-il donc ? Il entendit des pas.

**Drago** : Il y a quelque chose de bizarre, regarde la...

Il se retourna et resta le souffle coupé devant la beauté de sa petite amie. Elle s'approcha avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

**Drag**o : Que je ne me sois pas rendu compte plus tôt à quel point tu étais belle.

Elle vint l'enlacer.

**Hermione** : Tu es très beau également.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Drago** : On y va ?

**Hermione** : En faite...

Il s'arrêta.

**Hermione** : Ca ne te dérange pas si on attend un peu ? J'ai...

**Drago** : ... Peur...

**Hermione** : Un peu.

**Drago** : Tu n'es pas la seule.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le bord du toit. Il lui prit la main.

**Hermione** : Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on est venu ici ?

**Drago** : Ouais... je te détestais...

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Pas autant que je pouvais te haïr...

**Drago** : Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux à pu le plus détester l'autre.

**Hermione** : Qu'importe... aujourd'hui tout ça est loin derrière nous... et la haine s'est transformée en amour.

Elle le regarda.

**Hermione** : Drago, au début de notre relation, tu m'as demandé de t'aider à aimer... Est-ce que...

Elle n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout de sa phrase.

**Drago** : Je n'en sais rien... je tiens à toi et tu m'as rendu tellement plus fort. Mais la question que je me pose c'est : Quand sais-tu que tu aimes ?

Elle sourit.

**Hermione** : Quand ton cœur te le dira... Ca te paraîtra évident tu verras...

Il la prit dans ses bras. Une demi-heure avait déjà passée depuis le début du bal. Tout le monde était dans la grande salle à grignoter au buffet où à danser. Drago regarda Hermione.

**Drago** : Allons-y.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et ils descendirent en direction de la grande salle. Les portes étaient fermées. Drago et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant et se regardèrent. Ils entendirent alors le directeur prendre la parole. Il avait décidé d'annoncer tout de suite les résultats des examens. Il prononça les noms de tous les diplômés. Hermione et Drago écoutèrent dehors et furent soulagés d'entendre leurs noms. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner. Il lui adressa toutes ses félicitations. Puis ils entendirent Dumbledore annoncer qu'il allait maintenant appeler le major de promotion.

**Dumbledore** : Cette année, je dois vous dire que je suis très fier d'accueillir notre major de promotion. Parce que cette personne méritait cette place plus que tout autre. Non pas que vous tous n'êtes pas destinés à faire de grandes choses, mais la personne que je vais appeler maintenant, a su affronter son chagrin et a su ouvrir son cœur à ceux qui en avaient besoin... je vous demande d'applaudir... Hermione Granger... notre major de promotion.

Derrière la porte, Hermione resta interdite. Drago hurla de joie. Puis ils se regardèrent. Il était temps... le moment était venu de rentrer.


	11. Chapter 11

Drago lui tendit son bras. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils avancèrent cérémonieusement jusqu'à la table où les attendait Dumbledore. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux dans un silence de mort. Hermione croisa le regard mauvais de Pansy Parkinson. Elle crut qu'elle allait lui sauter dessus. Elle se serra un peu plus contre Malefoy. Le trajet qu'ils firent pour aller jusqu'au bout de la salle leur parut interminable. Quand ils y arrivèrent enfin, Drago s'écarta d'Hermione et celle-ci reçut un diplôme d'or des mains du directeur. Elle se retourna alors vers la salle et vit une assemblée stupéfaite. Il y eut un silence pendant quelques minutes. Puis au fond de la salle les applaudissements d'une personne se firent entendre. Hermione tenta de voir de qui cela provenait et elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher. C'était Harry. Il vint la serrer dans ses bras, puis se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit la main. Drago se méfia puis accepta de lui serrer la main. Ce geste symbolique entraîna enfin les applaudissements qu'Hermione méritait. La musique reprit alors et tout le monde se remit à danser. Hermione regarda Harry avec émotion.

**Hermione** : Tu es toujours mon ami ?

**Harry** : Bien sûre... je t'ai dit que tes choix m'importaient peu... Tu es une femme unique Hermione Granger... et si tu as trouvé en Malefoy quelque chose de bien et de réconfortant pour toi, alors je l'accepte... de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise pour moi.

Hermione fut étonnée.

**Hermione** : Tu le savais ?

**Harry** : J'avais deviné... ton bonheur se lisait trop dans tes yeux.

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras.

**Hermione** : Merci Harry.

**Harry** : Tu aurais fait pareil pour moi...

Il regarda Malefoy, puis s'en alla. Drago s'approcha de sa dulcinée et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner au milieu de la piste. Elle se serra contre lui et ils dansèrent silencieusement. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors leurs jetaient tout de même des regards haineux mais cela importait peu à Hermione elle avait la bénédiction de Harry. Après quelques danses, elle décida tout de même d'aller voir Ron. Elle embrassa Drago et alla vers le bord de la piste. Elle s'approcha de Ron et lui tapa sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

**Hermione** : Tu n'es pas venu me féliciter.

Il la regarda avec un air mauvais.

**Ron** : Parce que j'aurais dû te féliciter peut-être ? Alors félicitations Hermione... Je te félicite d'avoir pactisé avec le diable... je te félicite d'avoir trahit tes amis et la maison Gryffondor... Je te félicite d'avoir rejoint le mal et permets-moi également de te féliciter par avance pour ton entrée parmi les Mangemorts.

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Il n'est pas ce que tu crois...

**Ron** : Ah oui ? Drago Malefoy est un type bien alors ? Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est moqué de nous pendant sept ans ? Ce n'est pas lui que tu haïssais ? Et surtout ce n'est pas lui qui a contacter le maître des ténèbres le soir où tu as faillit mourir ?

Il s'en alla, laissant Hermione seule. Ginny, qui avait comprit que son frère venait de la faire souffrir, s'approcha d'elle.

**Ginny** : Félicitations pour ta récompense...

Hermione tenta de sourire.

**Hermione** : Merci...

**Ginn**y : Et félicitations aussi pour avoir trouver l'amour.

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras et celle-ci pleura sur son épaule.

**Ginny** : Ne pleure pas ma douce Hermione, ce soir, profite de ce qu'il se passe sans penser aux autres.

Hermione hocha la tête et alla rejoindre Drago au buffet. Il lui sourit en la voyant.

**Drago** : Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Weasley ?

**Hermione** : Que...

Elle fut interrompue par une voix derrière eux.

**Pansy** : Alors c'était elle !

Ils se retournèrent.

**Pansy** : Une Gryffondor ! Cette Gryffondor ! C'est pour une sang de bourbe que tu m'as rejeté ?

**Drago** : Non, c'est pour toi que je t'ai rejeté, pour ce que tu es, pour les sentiments que j'ai pour toi... ou plutôt l'absence de sentiments.

Elle le regarda étonnée par cette réaction.

**Pansy** : Finalement, heureusement que tu ne m'as pas touché depuis longtemps, j'aurais eu honte d'avoir été souillée par toi.

Elle tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il regarda Hermione.

**Drago** : Faut croire que c'est comme ça que tous les Serpentards vont réagir...

**Hermione** : Rassure-toi, Ron m'a dit à peu près la même chose...

**Drago** : Je suis désolé.

**Hermione** : Ne le sois pas, tes amis ne sont pas très tendres non plus.

**Drago** : La différence c'est que dans la maison Serpentard, on n'a pas d'amis... alors je n'ai aucun regret.

Elle lui sourit et il lui tendit un verre. La soirée passa très vite. En faite, Hermione et Drago décidèrent de l'achever très vite. Ca n'était pas vraiment une soirée amusante pour eux étant donné que personne ne leur parlait. Ils sortirent donc vers minuit et demi. Hermione s'arrêta.

**Hermione** : On va dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ?

**Drago** : Dans la tienne, j'aurais trop peur que les Serpentards nous tuent pendant la nuit.

Ils sourirent à cela et montèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione et elle ferma la porte à clef, pour plus de précautions.

Drago enleva sa veste et la posa sur le lit. Il s'assit et regarda Hermione s'asseoir auprès de sa coiffeuse. Elle commença à enlever ses boucles d'oreilles.

**Drago** : Pas vraiment une soirée de rêve pas vrai ?

Elle le regarda dans le miroir.

**Hermione** : Je ne m'attendais guère à mieux. Même si j'espérais autre chose de la part de Ron.

**Drago** : Weasley est un crétin.

Hermione se retourna vers lui.

**Hermione** : Mais c'est mon ami...

Il ne répondit pas. Elle se tourna pour se démaquiller. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il l'enroula de ses bras et la regarda dans le miroir.

**Drago** : Tu veux que je te dise, tout le monde nous hait peut-être, mais je suis heureux quand même...

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui donna un baiser. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Hermione** : Je t'aime Drago...

Un frisson parcourut tous les membres de son corps. Il ne put répondre à cette belle déclaration. Elle se leva et l'embrassa. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement et firent l'amour avec passion. Après cette étreinte passionnée, Hermione se blottit contre Drago.

**Hermione** : Tu sembles songeur.

Il la regarda.

**Drago** : Tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose ?

**Hermione** : Je ne promets jamais rien.

**Drago** : Oui mais là il le faut.

Elle se redressa pour mieux le voir.

**Hermione** : Je t'écoute.

Il semblait sérieux, grave même.

**Drago** : Promets-moi de ne jamais risquer ta vie pour moi...

**Hermione** : Arrête de croire que ta vie est en danger Drago... tout se passera bien tu verras.

**Drago **: Promets-le moi quand même...

**Hermione** : Je ne peux pas... parce que je ferais tout pour te sauver si tu étais en danger.

**Drago** : Non, Granger, tu ne pourras rien contre les Mangemorts...

**Hermione** : Arrête... je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour toi... Et de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi on en parle maintenant. On est à Poudlard, l'école la plus sûre au monde...

Elle se recoucha sur le torse de Drago. Celui-ci ferma les yeux douloureusement et la serra contre lui. Il avait un pressentiment. Un horrible pressentiment. Il s'endormit tout de même malgré ce doute qui l'envahissait. Vers quatre heures du matin, alors que tout le monde avait rejoint son dortoir depuis une heure, Drago se réveilla brusquement. Il venait de faire un rêve qui paraissait si réel. Il voyait Voldemort et les Mangemorts entrer dans le parc de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux et vit son père franchir la grande porte. Il se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Hermione et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il ne vit rien. Pourtant cela ne le rassura pas. Il enfila son pantalon et sa chemise et sortit tout doucement. Il sortit de la tour Gryffondor. Hermione se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard alertée par des cris. Elle enfila un jean et un t-shirt et sortit. Elle vit Harry courir vers les escaliers.

**Hermione** : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

**Harry** : Il y a le feu dans l'école... Quelque chose est en train de se passer Hermione.

Elle suivit Harry et Ron jusque dans les couloirs devant le portrait. Tout le monde hurlait.

**Harry** : Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore.

Alors que tout le monde courait vers la sortie, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent dans le sens inverse, vers le bureau de leur directeur. A l'angle d'un couloir ils aperçurent un groupe d'homme. Ils se cachèrent alors dans un renfoncement et les regardèrent passer.

**Ron** : Des Mangemorts...

Tous les trois étaient horrifiés.

**Hermione** : Comment ont-ils pu pénétrer ici ?

**Ron** : A ton avis ? C'est ton petit copain qui a dû les faire rentrer.

**Hermione** : Non, ce n'est pas possible !

**Ron** : Et où est-il alors ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas auprès d'elle quand elle s'était réveillée. Et elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas pu la laisser là s'il y avait le feu. Ron remarqua son air préoccupé.

**Ron** : Ouais, je m'en doutais...

**Hermione** : Ce n'est pas lui j'en suis sûre !!

**Harry** : Ecoutez ça suffit, on a plus urgent à faire, il faut retrouver Dumbledore.

Harry et Ron repartirent en direction du bureau quand ils virent qu'Hermione ne bougeait pas.

**Harry** : Hermione vient...

Hermione le regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.

**Hermione** : Il faut que je le retrouve.

Elle repartit vers la direction que venaient de prendre les Mangemorts.

**Harry **: Hermione !

Il hésita puis décida s'aller à sa suite. Elle courait. Harry et Ron durent abandonner leur poursuite pour aider un groupe de première année à sortir de la tour en feu. Hermione ne savait où elle allait, mais elle devait le retrouver. Elle alla vers le troisième étage désert et l'aperçut enfin qui courait vers elle.

**Drago** : Granger !

Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

**Hermione** : Les Mangemorts sont ici...

**Drago** : Je sais...

Il la poussa vers le renfoncement d'un mur. Hermione parut surprise du calme dont faisait preuve son petit ami.

**Hermione** : Ron pense que tu les as fait rentrer.

Drago la regarda un instant.

**Drago** : Tu le penses aussi ?

Hermione pleurait.

**Hermione** : Je n'en sais rien, tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis levée, et tu as dit des choses bizarres tout à l'heure.

Il mit se mains sur les joues d'Hermione.

**Drago** : Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai fait rentrer. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai sentit leur présence dans le château. J'ai voulu aller voir, c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas là.

Elle comprit qu'il disait la vérité.

**Drago** : Crois-moi...

Elle hocha la tête et il essuya ses larmes.

**Drago** : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici...

**Hermione** : Oui.

Ils regardèrent de chaque côté du couloir et, voyant qu'il était vide, ils partirent vers les escaliers. Ils allèrent pour les descendre quand ils entendirent des cris un peu plus loin. C'était des premières années qui s'étaient retrouvés là dans la panique et des Mangemorts arrivaient à l'autre bout du couloir.

**Hermione** : Il faut qu'on aille les aider...

**Drago** : On ne peut pas Granger c'est trop dangereux, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici au plus vite !

**Hermione** : Ils vont se faire tuer Drago !

Il sembla hésiter.

**Drago** : Ok on se dépêche !

Ils coururent vers eux, et leurs ordonnèrent d'aller vers les escaliers. Le groupe de Mangemort se rapprochait dangereusement. Les premières années repartirent en courant suivit d'Hermione et de Drago. Mais les Mangemorts les virent et Lucius Malefoy reconnut aussitôt son fils. Il tendit sa baguette vers lui.

**Lucius** : Endoloris !

Drago sentit une horrible douleur se propager en lui. Hermione s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta. Elle vit le visage douloureux de celui qu'elle aimait et cela la fit réagir. Elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius.

**Hermione** : Expelliarmus !

La baguette du père de Drago fut projetée à terre. Drago s'écroula. Hermione alla vers lui et vit les autres Mangemorts lever leur baguette. Elle s'écria alors.

**Hermione** : Blocus !

Un mur gris transparent se dressa entre eux et les Mangemorts. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Drago. Du sang coulait sur sa lèvre.

**Hermione** : Lève-toi Drago.

Elle voulut l'aider à se lever, mais il n'avait plus de force. Elle l'adossa alors contre le mur et chercha une solution. Elle pouvait essayer de le soulever à l'aide d'une formule mais cela l'obligerait à rompre le mur invisible. Alors qu'elle regardait vers l'autre bout du couloir, Drago la regarda.

**Drago** : Va-t'en Granger.

Elle le regarda.

**Hermione** : Certainement pas, on va trouver une solution !

Drago souffrait. Les Mangemorts lançaient des sorts sur le mur qui menaçait de rompre.

**Drago** : Il faut que tu partes sans moi, c'est la seule solution !

Hermione sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux

**Hermione** : Je refuse...

**Drago** : Granger, tu sais bien que tu n'arriveras pas à maintenir ce mur longtemps, il faut partir. Ils me trouveront de toute façon. Ils me tueront, et je ne veux pas que tu sois là quand ça arrivera. Souviens-toi de la promesse que je t'ai demandé de me faire.

**Hermione** : Mais je n'ai rien promis et je ne te laisserai pas ! Il en est hors de question, alors réfléchis plutôt à une solution !

Il sourit devant son air déterminé.

**Drago** : Tu es folle Granger.

**Hermione** : Ca s'appelle l'amour...

Il caressa sa joue. Une douleur le prit au ventre.

**Drago** : Je sais ce que ça fait maintenant de recevoir un sortilège impardonnable ! Ca fait mal.

Elle sourit à ce trait d'humour que Drago gardait même dans les situations critiques.

**Hermione** : Tu n'as pas reçu le pire heureusement...

Elle se leva.

**Hermione** : Je vais aller voir si on peut sortir par là.

Il y avait une porte non loin d'eux. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être traîner Drago jusque là.

**Hermione** : Tu vas prendre le relais de mon sort pour le mur, il va se briser si je vais trop loin

Drago hocha la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

**Hermion****e** : T'es prêt ?

**Drago** : Non attends ! Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers lui.

**Drago** : Je t'aime Hermione.

Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux.

**Hermione** : Je t'aime aussi.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la bouche puis se leva.

**Hermione** : On y va ?

**Drago** : Oui...

Elle relâcha le sort et Drago prononça la formule pour que le mur se lève de nouveau.

**Hermione** : Je reviens.

Elle alla pour partir mais se ravisa.

**Hermione** : T'as intérêt de continuer à m'appeler Hermione quand on sortira d'ici.

Il sourit.

**Drago** : Ne rêve pas Granger.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle laissa ouverte. Elle donnait sur un autre couloir. Elle regarda un peu partout.


	12. Chapter 12

De son côté, Drago avait du mal à maintenir le mur. Il était très faible et les sorts des Mangemorts pour le briser se multipliaient. Il entendait son père dire à ses complices qu'il fallait qu'ils attrapent son fils. Drago se maintint au mur du château pour se mettre debout. La douleur lui fit mal. Il sentit le mur transparent qui se brisait alors il cria pour se donner plus de force. Hermione qui avait entendu revint vers Drago. Elle était à la porte quand elle vit Drago debout et qu'elle comprit que le mur venait de se briser Il regarda la jeune fille et c'est là qu'il sut que l'amour ce n'était pas tout faire pour être avec la personne aimée, mais que c'était tout faire pour elle. Elle se précipita vers lui mais entendit Lucius hurler une formule.

**Lucius** : Avada Kedavra !

Drago fut projeté en arrière. Hermione courut vers lui.

**Hermione** : Blocus !

Le mur s'érigea de nouveau devant eux. Elle entendit Lucius dire aux autres mangemorts d'aller retrouver Voldemort qui devait être dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione prit Drago dans ses bras, mais elle comprit que c'était fini. Lucius Malefoy, son propre père, venait de lui lancer le sortilège de la mort.

**Hermione** : Non !

Elle pleura et hurla de chagrin. Elle venait de perdre son unique amour, l'homme de sa vie. Elle le garda dans ses bras quelques minutes n'entendant plus rien autour. Puis elle sentit Lucius lancer des sorts contre son sortilège. Il voulait vérifier que son fils était bien mort. Le chagrin se transforma alors en colère. Elle attrapa la baguette de Drago et se mit debout. Elle relâcha le mur invisible.

**Hermione** : Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Lucius fut projetée à nouveau dans les airs. Il regarda cette jeune fille et comprit la colère qu'elle avait.

**Lucius** : Oh je vois ! Mademoiselle veut venger l'amour de sa vie !

Hermione le menaçait de la baguette de Drago.

**Hermione** : Vous avez tué votre propre fils !

**Lucius** : Non c'est toi qui l'as tué, sale sang de bourbe ! Toi et le doute que tu as mis en lui ! Tu l'as rendu faible !

**Hermione** : C'est faux ! Drago était devenu plus fort au contraire ! Prêt à vous affronter vous et votre horde de démons ! On s'aimait et vous nous avez détruit !

Lucius éclata de rire. Harry et Ron accoururent au loin vers leur amie.

**Lucius** : Drago ne pouvait pas aimer ! Et surtout pas une sang de bourbe.

Hermione laissa sa colère éclater.

**Hermione** : Avada...

**Harry** : Non Hermione !

Il ne voulait pas que son amie lance un tel sortilège.

**Harry** : Expelliarmus !

Il désarma Hermione. Ron voyant Lucius se diriger vers sa baguette, lança à son tour une formule.

**Ron** : Blocus !

Le mur réapparut. Hermione frappa contre avec ses poings.

**Hermione** : Laissez-moi le tuer !!

A travers le mur elle vit Lucius s'enfuir.

**Hermione** : Je le vengerai et je vous tuerai de mes propres mains !!

Elle tomba à genou par terre et éclata en sanglots. Harry vint auprès d'elle.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé faire ?

**Harry** : Parce que lancer un sortilège impardonnable c'est devenir un monstre. Tu n'es pas un monstre Hermione.

**Hermione** : Il l'a tué !

Harry regarda le corps de Drago gisant sur le sol.

**Harry** : Je sais, c'est horrible, mais pense à Drago justement, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu deviennes comme eux.

Elle regarda Harry, le visage inondé de larmes, elle baissa la tête et aperçut à son cou le pendentif que Drago lui avait offert, ce qui sembla apaiser son chagrin. Harry s'en rendit compte.

**Harry** : Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

**Hermione** : Non... il faut qu'on aille aider Dumbledore... Voldemort veut le tuer.

Harry hocha la tête.

**Harry **: D'accord, on y va...

Ils se levèrent et Ron laissa tomber son mur. Hermione regarda le corps de Drago.

**Hermione** : Je veux qu'on l'emmène.

Ron regarda le corps avec dégoût. Il était hors de question qu'il le porte. Hermione ramassa sa baguette, ainsi que celle de Drago. Elle la tendit vers lui.

**Hermione** : Exportatum !

Le corps disparut aussitôt.

**Ron **: Où l'as-tu envoyé ?

**Hermione** : Là où je le retrouverai toujours...

Elle l'avait envoyé sur le toit de l'école. Elle irait le chercher plus tard. Tous les trois coururent vers le dernier étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'y était pas, mais visiblement les Mangemorts étaient venus là car tout était renversé.

**Harry** : Où peut-il être ?

Tous les trois réfléchirent un moment.

**Hermione** : Il a du descendre pour aider ses élèves.

**Harry **: Non au contraire, il devait savoir que Voldemort le rechercherait… il a du aller dans un coin où il serait sûr que Voldemort ne tomberait pas sur les élèves.

**Ron** : Le toit !

Hermione, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les toits. Hermione espérait que ce ne serait pas le côté où elle avait envoyé le corps de Drago. Ils allèrent en direction de la terrasse de la tour de Gryffondor. Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers, ils entendirent des voix en haut. Hermione reconnut immédiatement la voix froide et sans vie de Voldemort. Ils s'arrêtèrent et écoutèrent. Une voix familière leur vint aux oreilles, celle de Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore** : Pourquoi fais-tu ça Tom ?

**Voldemor**t : C'est simple, je veux un monde où seuls les vrais sorciers pourront régner, je veux que la magie ne soit plus un don mais un héritage... Je refuse que ceux qui ne sont pas nés sorciers ne s'amusent avec des pouvoirs qui les dépassent et dont ils n'ont pas conscience.

**Dumbledore** : Pourtant toi-même tu n'es pas né sorcier Tom.

**Voldemort** : Ma mère était une sorcière !

**Dumbledore** : Mais pas ton père... tu veux lutter contre des sorciers qui ont acquis leur pouvoir à force de travail, mais tu es l'un d'entre eux. Alors je te le demande Tom, as-tu toi aussi conscience de tes pouvoirs ? Ce don qui n'a rien d'héréditaire puisque ta mère était une sorcière ratée !

**Voldemort** : Taisez-vous vieux gâteux !! Je vais vous détruire et donner à Poudlard un directeur digne de ce nom ! Poudlard formera des sorciers au sang pur uniquement.

**Dumbledore** : Une armée de Mangemorts prête à te servir c'est ça ?

Voldemort ne semblait plus l'écouter.

**Voldemort** : Et ensuite je régnerai sur le monde sorcier et les Moldus seront nos esclaves...

**Ron** chuchota : Il est fou !

Hermione et Harry approuvèrent.

**Harry** : Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose... on ne peut pas le laisser tuer Dumbledore.

Une voix derrière eux les fit sursauter.

**La voix** : Et qu'allez-vous faire ?

Cette voix doucereuse était celle de Rogue. Ron crut un instant qu'il était là pour les aider, mais il comprit vite que ce n'était pas le cas. Leur professeur les força à monter et les présenta au maître. Celui-ci eut un sourire terrifiant en apercevant le trio.

**Voldemort** : Harry Potter, enfin je te retrouve...

Harry serra les points. Voldemort passa alors son regard sur Hermione.

**Voldemort** : On dirait bien la petite copine de ce cher traître de Malefoy.

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Le maître des ténèbres le sentit.

**Voldemort** : Ca fait mal hein ? Et encore ce n'est rien à côté de la douleur que je vais vous infliger à tous les trois.

**Hermione** : Vous n'êtes qu'un dégénéré qui s'est sentit tellement seul toute sa vie, qu'il a décidé d'asservir le monde. Mais vous périrez comme vous êtes nés ! Haït de tous et seul !!

Voldemort éclata de rire. Ce qui provoqua en Hermione un sursaut de haine et de colère. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Rogue et tendit vers Voldemort sa baguette ou plutôt celle de Drago qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée. Son geste fut immédiatement anticipé par Voldemort qui la désarma sans même réciter la formule. Puis d'un coup de baguette il l'expédia à l'autre bout de la terrasse. Sa tête alla heurter le mur et elle tomba inconsciente.

**Harry** : Hermione !!

Voldemort s'approcha alors de lui si près qu'Harry pouvait voir son reflet dans ses yeux noirs.

**Voldemort** : Tu as entraîné ma déchéance alors que j'avais créé un monde à mon image...

Harry le coupa.

**Harry** : Personne n'en veut de votre monde !

**Voldemort** : Mais je n'ai demandé l'avis de personne.

Dumbledore commença à sortir sa baguette et la dirigea vers Voldemort qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Il pointa alors sa baguette vers le professeur.

**Voldemort** : Avada Kedavra !

Le sort mortel toucha Dumbledore de plein fouet et le propulsa dans les airs hors du toit.

**Harry** : Noooooooooonnnnnnn !!

La colère de Harry se précipita dans sa baguette qu'il tendit vers Voldemort pendant que Ron désarmait Rogue et l'envoyait au tapis d'un coup de poing. Quand Ron se retourna il vit un flot de lumière rouge jaillir de la baguette d'Harry et toucher Voldemort violemment. Hermione se réveilla et se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Au bout de quelques secondes le flot cessa et le corps de Voldemort s'embrasa étouffant le cri de douleur du maître. Puis il disparut dans une lumière aveuglante. Les trois amis semblèrent ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Du renfort arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Ils arrêtèrent Rogue car c'était lui qui avait fait rentrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard et ils posèrent un tas de questions à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle n'avait quasiment rien vu et alors que l'attention des enquêteurs s'était retournée sur Harry et Ron, elle s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle descendit les escaliers et traversa le long couloir du quatrième étage pour emprunter un autre escalier qui menait sur le toit opposé à celui où venait de périr le maître des ténèbres. Elle s'avança vers le corps de son bien aimé tel un automate. Elle ferma les yeux douloureusement en le voyant sans vie. Elle avait tellement espéré que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que son bel amant allait revenir à la vie. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues noircies par la bataille. Elle prit la main de Drago et posa son visage dessus.

**Hermione** : Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir protéger quand tu avais besoin de moi... Mais je te promets de te venger mon amour... Lucius Malefoy paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

Ses sanglots la secouèrent davantage. Puis elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit Harry et Ron en haut de l'escalier. Elle se redressa quelque peu, essuya ses yeux et glissa la baguette de Drago dans les mains de son propriétaire. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche et se leva. Elle recula légèrement, et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

**Hermione** : Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours.

Une larme glissa à nouveau sur son visage et dans un murmure las et douloureux elle prononça une formule.

**Hermione** : Incendio...

Le corps de Drago s'enflamma tout en s'élevant dans les airs. Elle pleura plus encore à la vue de cette scène.

**Hermione** : Va mon amour, tu es libre désormais.

Le corps en feu s'éleva plus haut. Dans le parc du château, tous les élèves qui étaient là levèrent les yeux et regardèrent leur camarade s'en aller. Hermione sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

**Harry** : Je suis là...

Elle secoua la tête et sentit une deuxième main se poser sur elle.

**Ron** : Moi aussi je suis là.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux qui lui disaient merci.

L'année scolaire s'acheva pour eux dans la douleur et c'est le cœur lourd qu'ils reprirent pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express. Certains Mangemorts furent arrêtés, mais la plupart, dont Lucius Malefoy, avaient pris la fuite. Ron accueillit Harry et Hermione au Terrier en attendant de se remettre de cette effroyable nuit qui avait vu la vie de Drago, de Dumbledore et de quelques autres de leurs camarades s'achever. Après quelques mois de profond désarroi, Hermione se reprit et alla se présenter au ministère pour trouver un travail. Elle passa des tests qu'elle réussit avec brio. Harry et Ron eurent également le droit de travailler au ministère. Ron fut affecté dans le même département que son père. Tandis qu'Harry eut la joie d'obtenir une place dans le département de recherche de remèdes aux maladies magiques. La place de première aux écrits d'entrée d'Hermione lui permit de choisir le service dans lequel elle souhaitait travaillée. Elle fut ainsi affectée au service justice du ministère. Elle s'acharna à retrouver tous ces traîtres qui avaient mis à feu et à sang son école. Et quand quelques années plus tard, elle eut la joie d'apprendre au cours d'un dîner avec ses amis que Lucius Malefoy venait enfin d'être arrêté, elle s'empressa de retourner au ministère. Ayant eut une promotion de juge quelques mois auparavant c'est elle-même qui présida le jugement de ce monstre. Après avoir écouté ses arguments pitoyables, elle le condamna pour haute trahison et meurtre en la personne de Drago Malefoy. Et avant qu'il fût emmené à Askaban où il passerait le restant de ses jours à se vider de toute joie au contact des détraqueurs, elle lui murmura « Vous aurez le temps de penser à ce que vous avez fait ce soir là à votre chair et votre sang ». Après cela, Hermione retrouva enfin la paix intérieure et le sourire par la même occasion, même si jamais elle n'oublia ses moments merveilleux qu'elle avait passés avec Drago.

_**- FIN - **_

Le 29 janvier 2007


End file.
